Von Engeln und Dämonen
by Atropos
Summary: Ist die Fortsetzung zu Traurige Vergangenheit. Nach langer Pause geht es weiter mit Kapitel 4.
1. Chapter 1

**Von Engeln und Dämonen**

Disclaimer: Das übliche. Alles gehört mir, nix gehört J.K. Rowling … äh ne, verkehrt herum. Sämtliche Figuren gehören der wunderbaren J.K. Rowling … mir gehört nix … leider!

Sohooo! Nach einer ausgedehnten Pause von einigen Jahren habe ich mich dazu entschlossen, meine Harry Potter Fanfic, die auf meiner Festplatte herumgammelte endlich mal zu einem würdigen Ende zu bringen.

Begonnen hat alles mit Harry Potter und die Königin – zu finden hier:

Und weiter ging es mit Traurige Vergangenheit – zu finden hier:

Es ist wirklich ratsam, diese beiden Teile vorher gelesen zu haben, da sie aufeinander aufbauen und es doch sonst ein wenig verwirrend werden könnte. ;-) Ein paar Charaktere habe ich mir schließlich auch ausgedacht und ins Harry-Potter-Universum geschmissen. Weiterhin ist diese Geschichte mittlerweile vollkommen AU. Mit Harry Potter und die Königin bin ich nach erscheinen des vierten Teils angefangen und habe in meinen Geschichten die Teile 5, 6 und 7 vollkommen außer Acht gelassen. Außerdem bin ich bekennender „Bad-Boy-Fan". Darum dreht sich diese Fanfic hauptsächlich eher um Severus Snape. Ich verspreche aber hoch und heilig … diesmal werde ich ihn etwas pfleglicher behandeln und meine sadistischen Neigungen eher an anderen Personen ausleben … jedenfalls größtenteils. ;-)

Und nun … auf geht's! Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

_**Aus der Sicht von Albus Dumbledore**_

Seufzend saß ich im Lehrerzimmer und blickte auf einen großen Stapel Pergamente. Die Schule würde in zwei Wochen wieder anfangen und ich hatte noch keinen neuen Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Ich musste gestehen, dass ich die Lehrerauswahl so lange hinausgezögert hatte, weil ich insgeheim gehofft hatte, Demona würde wieder auftauchen. Doch das war leider nicht der Fall gewesen.

Severus war auch seit drei Wochen nicht mehr in Hogwarts. Auf Wunsch seiner Eltern war er momentan im St. Mungos untergebracht. Sevanna Snape war der Meinung das Poppys Fähigkeiten auf diesem Gebiet nicht ausreichend waren, um ihren Sohn vollständig zu heilen.

Ich schnaubte ärgerlich. Das hieß nämlich, dass ich Rupert Rascal noch länger als Lehrer hier behalten musste. Denn es sah nicht danach aus, dass das St. Mungos Severus bald aus seinen Fängen entließ. Vielleicht war es auch gar nicht so verkehrt für meinen brummigen Tränkemeister wenn er sich ein wenig erholen konnte. Die Erfahrungen der letzten Monate waren doch ein wenig viel gewesen. Erst die Sache mit Voldemort, dann die plötzliche Erkenntnis, dass er Vater war und das Verschwinden von Demona und Claw. Na ja, und seine übervorsichtige Mutter.

Plötzlich hörte ich Schritte auf dem Flur, die einen Besucher ankündigten. Als sich die Tür öffnete, konnte ich einen angeschlagenen Remus erkennen. Es war Vollmond gewesen. Als Demona noch hier war, hatte sie ihn zu diesen Zeiten immer mit in ihre Räume genommen, um ihm die Heulende Hütte zu ersparen und weil er ihr als Werwolf nicht gefährlich werden konnte, jetzt wo Demona fort war und Severus den Wolfsbanntrank nicht brauen konnte, musste er leider wieder die Heulende Hütte aufsuchen.

„Hallo Remus!"

„Guten Morgen Albus", erwiderte er müde und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. „Und hast du schon einen geeigneten Kandidaten gefunden?"

Ich schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Leider nicht. Es sind zwar viele Bewerbungen, aber … na ja, alle ernst nehmen kann man die nicht!"

Er runzelte die Stirn und nahm sich eines der Pergamente. „Das ist ja von Gilderoy Lockheart! Wieso schreibt der wieder eine Bewerbung?"

„Ich glaube, er hat Severus im St. Mungos gesehen und sich erinnert, dass er einmal hier gearbeitet hat. Jetzt hofft er sein ganzes Gedächtnis wiederzubekommen, wenn er hier wieder unterrichtet."

„Na ja", Remus zerknüllte das Papier und warf es sang- und klanglos in den Kamin. „Ich bin eigentlich gekommen, um dir zu sagen, dass ich auch wieder die anderen Klassen unterrichten würde!"

Ich blickte Remus erstaunt an. Wir hatten eigentlich diese Vereinbarung getroffen, dass Remus und Demona die Stelle sich teilten, damit Remus nicht so belastet werden würde.

„Das würdest du tun?", fragte ich ungläubig und sah wie Remus nickte. „Wer weiß, was wir uns wieder für einen komischen Kauz einhandeln, wenn du einen ganz neuen Lehrer einstellst."

Es war offensichtlich, dass Remus auf Rupert Rascal anspielte, der im Moment sehr lautstark Demona nachtrauerte und damit die Nerven aller Schlossbewohner strapazierte.

„Ich nehme das Angebot gerne an, aber ich werde trotzdem nach einem Ersatz für Demona suchen."

Remus räusperte sich. „Offen gestanden … fände ich es besser, wenn wir nach ihr … und nicht nach einem Ersatz für sie suchen würden!"

Ich blickte Remus erstaunt an. Da war ein Unterton in seiner Stimme, den ich nicht so richtig deuten konnte. Er sah besorgt aus.

„Remus … ich bin sicher, sie wird früher oder später wieder auftauchen. Putzmunter und mit Claw im Schlepptau!"

_**Aus der Sicht von Lord Voldemort**_

Schwer schluckend blickte ich auf das riesige Loch in der Wand meines Schlosses, das ich verursacht hatte.

„Das war ein bisschen heftig …", Hippolyte kam langsam aus ihrem Versteck hervor und blickte ebenfalls auf das Loch. „Ihr … ihr … benutzt zuviel Kraft … ihr legt zuviel verschiedene Gefühle in den Zauber! Dadurch geraten sie immer außer Kontrolle!"

Ich blickte die Frau verärgert an. Seit drei Monaten versuchte sie mir den Umgang mit der Kraft beizubringen, die ich mir angeeignet hatte, aber wir machten nicht wirklich Fortschritte. Ich konnte die Kräfte zwar nutzen, aber was brachte es mir, wenn ich mich dabei selbst mit tötete.

„Wäre es einfacher, wenn ich alle Steine hätte?"

„Ja! Dann wären die Kräfte in euch im Gleichgewicht und ihr könntet sie leichter einsetzen. So müsst ihr immer von einem Element etwas mehr nehmen um den gewünschten Effekt zu erhalten … und das kann leicht nach hinten losgehen!"

„Gut … dann werde ich meine Männer anweisen, dass sie den vierten Stein auch noch suchen!"

„Die Mühe könnt ihr euch sparen", Hippolyte lehnte sich lässig an die Wand und betrachtete ihre schwarz lackierten Fingernägel. „Dieser Stein befindet sich noch immer bei seiner Trägerin … und sie wird ihn nicht hergeben."

„Was macht euch da so sicher? Immerhin konnte ich den Kindern, die Steine auch wieder entreißen!"

„Sie wird sie sich aber nicht so einfach entreißen lassen. Wie ihr schon sagtet … es waren Kinder. Die letzte Trägerin ist eine Erwachsene … und sie hatte hunderte von Jahren Zeit, um den Umgang mit dem Stein zu perfektionieren."

„Ich könnte auf den Gedanken kommen, dass ihr sie kennt!", zischte ich leise und näherte mich ihr vorsichtig.

„Persönlich getroffen habe ich sie noch nie … aber ihr kennt sie. Die letzte Trägerin ist Demona … Königin der Hawks."

Augenblicklich entgleisten mir sämtliche Gesichtszüge. „Das ist nicht wahr, oder? … …. Aber wie … sie war damals in unmittelbarer Nähe der Kinder … und sie war bewusstlos … warum …"

„weil ihr nicht wusstet, dass der vierte Stein auch da ist … deswegen!", brachte sie meine Überlegungen zu Ende und stieß sich von der Wand ab.

Hippolyte kam langsam auf mich zu und ließ ihre Finger über meine Brust spazieren gehen. „Und nun … möchte ich euch gerne an euren Teil der Abmachung erinnern … wie konntet ihr das Dimensionsportal öffnen? Bitte sagt es mir", hauchte sie.

„Warum interessiert euch das eigentlich so sehr?", ich blickte die hinterhältige Natter vor mir durchdringend an und genoss ihre kleinen Verführungsspielchen.

„Weil sich hinter solchen Portalen oftmals … sehr interessante … schwarzmagische Gegenstände befinden, die vor langer Zeit dorthin verbannt wurden", schnurrte sie an meinem Ohr.

„Und ihr habt einen ganz bestimmten Gegenstand im Sinn … nehme ich an?"

„Oh ja … er ist für mich von unschätzbarem Wert … ein altes Familienerbstück … sozusagen!" Sie hatte mich immer weiter zurückgedrängt bis ich auf einen Stuhl fiel. Geschmeidig wie eine Raubkatze ließ sie sich auf meinem Schoß nieder. Ich würde lügen, wenn ich behaupten würde, dass mir ihr Verhalten nicht gefiel. Es war soviel besser, wenn ich sie nicht, so wie früher, ständig zwingen musste. Oh ja … ich wusste genau, wer sich hinter dieser schwarzen Maske verbarg.

„Ihr braucht einen Schlüssel …", hauchte ich zurück und ließ meine Hände über ihre Arme gleiten.

„Passt ein Schlüssel für alle Türen?"

Ich nickte und blickte auf ihren Busen. Groß und fest. „Und ihr habt Glück … ich habe noch einen Schlüssel …" Aber bevor ich ihr den gab, musste die Hölle zufrieren.

„Und den würdet ihr mir geben?", zwitscherte sie an meinem Ohr.

„Ja … sobald ich den Umgang mit den Steinen vernünftig beherrsche …" log ich und packte sie an der Taille und drückte meine Lippen auf ihren Hals. Just in diesem Augenblick öffnete sich die Tür und Lucius kam herein.

_**Aus der Sicht von Hippolyte**_

Zitternd lief ich die durch die Gänge des finsteren Schlosses. In meinem ganzen Leben war ich noch nie so froh gewesen, Lucius Malfoy zu sehen.

„Bah!" Ich schlug die Tür hinter mir zu und riss mir die Kleider vom Leib. Im nächsten Moment stand ich unter einer kochendheißen Dusche und schrubbte meinen Körper mit Unmengen Seife ab.

„Igitt … igitt … igitt!"

Nach einer halben Stunde entschied ich, dass ich sauber war und trocknete mich ab. Im Spiegel musste ich sehr zu meinem Entsetzen feststellen, dass auf meinem Hals ein Bluterguss zurückgeblieben war.

„Pfui Teufel!"

Ich riss meine Augen von dem Fleck fort und betrachtete mein Gesicht. Obwohl ich jetzt seit vier Monaten in dieser Gestalt rum rannte, war mir das Gesicht, das mir jeden morgen aus dem Spiegel entgegenblickte immer noch fremd. Und dabei hatte ich nicht einmal viel verändert. Meine Kräfte hatten nicht ausgereicht.

Meine Haarfarbe war von blond zu weiß geworden, meine Augenfarbe von eisblau zu dunkelviolett … auch meine Gesichtszüge hatte ich verändert … leider nicht so stark, dass ich es wagen konnte ohne Maske herumzulaufen.

Frustriert zog ich mich wieder an und verließ das Schloss. Es war an der Zeit mich mal wieder mit einem vernünftigen Menschen zu unterhalten. Sonst würde ich noch durchdrehen.

Eine Stunde später war ich in Hogsmeade angekommen. Ich konnte nicht den direkten Weg hierher nehmen, da ich mir nicht sicher sein konnte, dass ich nicht verfolgt wurde.

Bevor ich den Wilden Eber betrat, zog ich mir meine Kapuze tief ins Gesicht. Niemand nahm Notiz von mir, als ich die Kneipe betrat und sofort auf ein kleines Hinterzimmer zusteuerte.

Ich zog die Tür hinter mir ins Schloss und zog mir die Kapuze wieder vom Kopf. Der vernünftige Mensch, mit dem ich reden wollte, war schon da.

Minerva stand an der gegenüberliegenden Wand und sah mich gebannt an.

„Wie lange willst du dieses Spielchen noch treiben? Du siehst furchtbar aus!", sagte sie statt einer Begrüßung. Das war es was ich an Minerva so sehr schätzte. Sie war immer so herzerfrischend ehrlich … und direkt. Ganz im Gegensatz zu Albus, der zeitweise so indirekt war, dass er vergaß, was er eigentlich hatte sagen wollen, als er den Satz begonnen hatte.

„Solange, bis ich das habe, was ich brauche. Und ich würde nicht so furchtbar aussehen, wenn du mir den Trank besorgen könntest, um den ich dich gebeten habe. Eure Arznei wirkt bei mir nicht!"

Minerva sank seufzend auf einen der zwei Stühle und schenkte aus einem Krug etwas in zwei Gläser. „Das ist nicht so einfach!" Ich setzte mich ihr gegenüber. „Wie du schon vermutet hast, ist Rascal nicht in der Lage einen solchen Trank zu brauen … und selbst wenn doch, würde er die Zutaten nicht bekommen, da das Ministerium die Pflanzen auf die rote Liste gesetzt hat!"

„Na toll …", brummte ich und leerte den Becher mit einem Zug. Minerva schenkte mir sofort nach. Ich trank das Zeug nicht, weil es mir schmeckte, sondern weil es betäubte.

„Schon witzig … ich bin seit vier Monaten eigentlich jeden Tag betrunken … damit ich die Schmerzen aushalte … wenn das so weiter geht, muss ich nach diesem Abenteuer eine Entziehungskur machen!"

„Das ist überhaupt nicht witzig", fauchte Minerva und stand mit einen Ruck auf. Der Stuhl hinter wackelte bedrohlich, als sie so plötzlich aufstand, „und jetzt dreh dich um."

Ich gehorchte und machte dabei meine Metamorphose rückgängig. Minerva war bereits dabei mein Kleid zu öffnen.

„Oh, bei Merlin", entfuhr es ihr, als sie den Verband von meinem Rücken entfernte, „es hat sich entzündet … und es eitert …"

„Toll …", murrte ich tonlos, „das erklärt, warum ich gar nicht mehr auf dem Rücken liegen kann."

„Demona …", ich hörte wie sie ein Tuch mit einer Flüssigkeit tränkte und auf dann auf meinen Rücken drückte. Ich spürte – dem Alkohol sei Dank – gar nichts!

„Demona … zwei Tage noch! Wenn du es bis dahin nicht geschafft hast, spreche ich mit Albus."

„Du spinnst …", ich fuhr ärgerlich herum und blickte ihr direkt in die Augen. Der entschlossene Ausdruck in ihnen ließ mich erschrocken inne halten. Minerva hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und machte ihrer Namensvetterin aus der Antike gewaltige Ehre.

„Ich spinne nicht! Das muss unbedingt ein Arzt behandeln. Das müsstest du sogar besser wissen als ich. Länger als zwei Tage stehst du das nicht mehr durch. Du riskierst dein Leben verdammt noch mal. Und tot nützt du Claw auch nichts!"

„Du hast ja recht", stöhnte ich schließlich lammfromm. „In Ordnung … übermorgen Abend … um sechs Uhr stehe ich vor deiner Bürotür …" Ich richtete mich langsam auf und begann wieder mit meiner Metamorphose. „Es wäre übrigens praktisch, wenn dann ein Heiler in der Nähe wäre."

Minerva nickte und ließ die schmutzigen Verbände verschwinden, bevor sie wieder auf mich blickte.

„Mrs. Snape hat Severus übrigens nach St. Mungos bringen lassen. Sie meinte, dass die Heiler dort besser geeignet wären, um ihm zu helfen."

Unwillkürlich musste ich lächeln. Zwei Wochen nachdem ich sang- und klanglos aus Hogwarts abgehauen war, hatte ich Minerva kontaktiert, die mir, nachdem sie mich eine halbe Stunde lang angeschrieen hatte, von Severus Wiederkehr berichtet hatte. Ich muss gestehen, dass ich in dem Moment sehr erleichtert gewesen war. Zwar hatte ich schon einige Tage vorher vermutet, dass er noch am Leben war, aber es aus Minervas Mund zu hören und endlich Gewissheit zu haben, war doch etwas anderes.

Ich biss die Zähne zusammen als ich langsam zur Tür lief. „Ist er denn so schwer verletzt? Du sagtest doch, dass Poppy in der Lage wäre ihm ausreichend zu helfen."

„Nun ja … schwer ist hier wohl relativ. Wie du weißt, fehlen ihm einige Finger. Er war unterernährt … seine Knochen sind falsch zusammengewachsen und er hatte leichte innere Verletzungen. Eigentlich nichts, was Poppy nicht in den Griff gekriegt hätte. Mrs. Snape war da aber anderer Ansicht!"

Ein fieses Grinsen kämpfte mit meinem schmerzverzerrten Gesichtsausdruck und gewann schließlich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde die Oberhand. Nun konnte Mrs. Snape ihre Muttergefühle ja wieder an ihrem eigen Fleisch und Blut ausleben und musste dafür nicht auf meine Tochter zurückgreifen. Mir schoss plötzlich noch ein vollkommen anderer Gedanke in den Sinn und ich drehte mich zu Minerva um.

„Mh-Hm … und wie viel Auroren sichern jetzt St. Mungo ab?" Tom sprach zwar nicht darüber, wenn ich anwesend war, aber ich hatte genug in Erfahrung gebracht, um zu wissen, dass Severus' Entkommen seiner Laune nicht unbedingt zuträglich gewesen war. Bis jetzt ging er aber zum Glück noch davon aus, dass sein Gefangener in dem Wald umgekommen war.

„Laut seinem Bruder ungefähr zwanzig …"

Ich lachte bitter auf und stützte mich an der Wand neben der Tür ab. „Zwanzig arrogante, selbstherrliche Auroren gegen zweihundert Todesser … ich lach mich tot! Falls deine Kinder unter den Idioten sind … sorg dafür, dass sie woanders eingesetzt werden. Sobald Voldemort spitz kriegt, dass Severus noch am Leben ist und sich im St. Mungo befindet … wird dort der Teufel los sein!" Bevor ich die Klinke runterdrückte, drehte ich mich noch einmal zu meiner alten Freundin um. „Wissen die Schüler eigentlich, dass er noch am Leben ist?"

Minerva schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Nein, wir haben beschlossen es erst einmal so lange wie möglich geheim zu halten. Zu seiner eigenen Sicherheit!"

Ich nickte verstehend und verließ schließlich langsam die Kneipe. Draußen angekommen wischte ich mir über die Stirn. Ich wusste, dass Minerva Recht hatte. Ich konnte schon vor zwei Wochen spüren, wie sich die Entzündung langsam in meinem Körper breit machte und mir meine verbliebenen Kräfte raubte. Dazu dieses entsetzliche Fieber und das ständige Schwindelgefühl.

Entschlossen presste ich die Lippen zusammen und richtete mich gerade auf. Aber ich konnte nicht aufhören, bevor ich diesen verdammten Schlüssel in den Fingern hatte. Müsste ich jedoch wirklich darauf warten, dass Voldemort den Umgang mit diesen verdammten Steinen vernünftig beherrschte, konnte ich gleich Einladungskarten für meine Beerdigung verschicken. Offen gestanden hatte ich mittlerweile sogar Zweifel, dass ich bis übermorgen Abend durchhielt.

Zwei Stunden später war ich wieder in diesem verdammten Schloss und genehmigte mir einen Schnaps, bevor ich mich aufs Bett legte, um ein wenig zu schlafen.

_**Aus der Sicht von Severus Snape**_

Gelangweilt blickte ich aus dem Fenster meines Krankenzimmers auf die umliegenden Bäume. Seit zwei Wochen war ich nun schon im St. Mungos und hatte das Gefühl als Versuchskaninchen für neu entwickelte Heilzauber herhalten zu müssen.

Verärgert blies ich mir eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Meine Mutter hatte darauf bestanden, dass ich hierher gebracht wurde, obwohl ich der Meinung war, dass ich in Hogwarts sehr viel besser aufgehoben war. Eine Ansicht, die sie absolut nicht teilte und so konnte ich sie leider nicht von ihrem Entschluss abbringen. Und jetzt wurde ich von zwanzig Auroren in meinem Krankenzimmer förmlich gefangen gehalten. Laut Severin waren die Auroren nur zu meinem Schutz da, aber mir passte überhaupt nicht, wie die mich die ganze Zeit über beäugten und mir überall hin folgten. Wahrscheinlich wurde ich paranoid, aber ich wartete förmlich drauf, dass mir einer von denen einen Unverzeihlichen ins Kreuz jagte und das vollendete, was Voldemort begonnen hatte.

Daher verließ ich schon seit einigen Tagen mein Zimmer nur noch, wenn einer der Medimagier einen seiner Heilzauber an mir „testen" wollte … oder ich versuchte vor meiner Mutter zu flüchten.

Irgendwie schien sie plötzlich von dem Gedanken beseelt, die vergangenen Jahre aufholen zu wollen. Ständig versuchte sie mich auszuquetschen, warum ich den Kontakt abgebrochen hatte, wollte alles erfahren, was ich in den letzten Jahre getrieben hatte – als ob sie das nicht ganz genau wusste – und vor allen Dingen, wollte sie wissen, warum ich mich ausgerechnet auf eine sexuelle Beziehung mit meiner Hauslehrerin eingelassen hatte.

Sie hatte lange gebraucht, um eine passable Überleitung zu dem Thema zu finden, das ihr auf der Seele brannte und trotzdem klang es, als hätte ich irgendetwas Anrüchiges angestellt. Und ich konnte deutlich an ihrem Gesicht ablesen, dass sie es mehr als einfach nur moralisch bedenklich fand.

Ich hatte lachen müssen. Demona und ich hatten Sex zusammen gehabt, hatte ich meiner Mutter erklärt, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. So etwas wie eine Beziehung hatte es da nie gegeben. Selbst während dieses intimen Aktes, den wir miteinander geteilt hatten, hatte ich immer das Gefühl gehabt, dass sie meilenweit entfernt war.

Ich versuchte ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken, als ich weiter auf die sonnenbeschienenen Wipfel der umliegenden Bäume blickte.

„Bei Merlins Zauberstab, wenn das so weitergeht, sterbe ich hier noch an Langeweile!"

Die Tür öffnete sich und herein kam meine Mutter mit einem Strahlen im Gesicht, das eine 100-Watt-Glühbirne neidisch machen könnte. Kurz hinter ihr betrat mein Vater das Krankenzimmer und blickte mich entschuldigend an.

„Entweder habe ich in diesem Irrenhaus mein Zeitgefühl vollkommen verloren oder es ist wirklich noch keine halbe Stunde her, dass ihr dieses Zimmer durch genau diese Tür verlassen habt", ich blickte von meinem Vater zu meiner Mutter, die ein paar Tüten auf dem kleinen Tisch abstellte und dann meinem Vater die restlichen aus dem Arm nahm.

„Warum bist du nur immer so grantig?", fragte meine Mutter mich immer noch strahlend und begann damit die Tüten auszupacken. Immerhin fuhr sie mir diesmal nicht wieder mit einer Hand durch die Haare.

„So ist er schon immer gewesen", lachte mein Vater und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl mir gegenüber, „erinnerst du dich nicht mehr, Liebes?"

Meine Mutter drehte sich schwungvoll zu meinem Vater und mir um und warf dabei eine Tüte vom Tisch. Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen blickte ich ungläubig auf die Gegenstände, die hinaus purzelten und direkt vor meinen Füßen landeten.

Ich nahm eins der Bücher hoch und las den Titel ungläubig vor. „Väter und Töchter – so verständigen sich die Generationen!" Es herrschte unangenehme Stille in dem kleinen Raum, als ich mir die Titel der anderen Bücher besah. „Eins plus Eins gleich drei – ein Weg aus jeder Krise! Was zum Teufel, wird das?" Ungehalten blickte ich auf meine Eltern. Mein Vater hob abwehrend die Hände und deutete auf meine Mutter. Die ging jetzt schnell in die Hocke und raffte die Sachen wieder zusammen. Zwischen verschiedenen Familienratgebern entdeckte ich auch Haarschmuck und Mädchenkleidung. Entsetzt blickte ich auf den rosafarbenen Pullover aus Plüsch und malte mir beinahe automatisch aus, wie die ständig schwarz tragende Claw in dem Ding aussehen würde. Merlin, war ich froh, dass ich ein Junge war und somit von diesem zweifelhaften, plüschig-rosafarbenem Geschmack meiner Mutter verschont geblieben war.

„Mutter, würdest du mir das bitte erklären?", verlangte ich nachdrücklich und reichte ihr die zwei Bücher, die ich in der Hand hielt, „soll ich die alle lesen?"

„Nein … nicht alle", murrte meine Mutter und stapelte die Bücher fein säuberlich auf dem Tisch … nach Farben und Größe sortiert. „Ein paar … ein paar sollte auch also … Professor Hawks lesen!"

Einen Moment war ich sprachlos, dann fing ich an zu lachen.

„Liebste Mutter", begann ich, nachdem ich mich wieder gefasst hatte, „solltest du es wirklich schaffen … in ihre Nähe zu kommen, um ihr diese Bücher zu geben … wird sie nichts anderes machen, als sie kalt lächelnd in den Kamin zu werfen – während du dabei bist … außerdem finde ich, dass Erziehungsratgeber da ein wenig spät kommen … auch wenn ich nicht abstreite, dass sie durchaus welche hätte gebrauchen können!"

Meine Mutter schenkte mir einen verärgerten Blick und knallte das letzte Buch laut auf den Tisch. „Für sie waren auch keine Erziehungsratgeber gedacht", fauchte meine Mutter und blickte mich von oben herab an. Nun war ich wirklich gespannt, welche Lektüre sie Demona zugedacht hatte. „Ich habe auch Ratgeber gegen Beziehungs- und Bindungsängste gekauft! Die waren für sie!"

Ich blickte meine Mutter mit der Gewissheit an, dass sie bald ein Fall für die Irrenanstalt werden würde.

„Ich muss meine Aussage von vorhin noch etwas spezifizieren", murmelte ich, ungeachtet ihrer bösen Blicke, „sie wird nicht nur die Bücher kalt lächelnd in den Kamin werfen, sondern dich gleich hinterher."

„Darum wirst du ihr ja auch die Bücher geben", schnaubte meine Mutter, „den Vater ihrer Tochter wird sie ja wohl nicht gleich meucheln!"

„Warum sollte ich das tun? Wenn ich sterben wollte, dann hätte ich das von Voldemort erledigen lassen können!" Meine Eltern zuckten beim Klang des Namens zusammen. „Mal davon abgesehen, ist sie genau wie ihre Tochter seit Monaten verschwunden …"

„deine … _**eure**_ Tochter", korrigierte meine Mutter mich energisch und fing sich dafür einen tadelnden Blick von mir ein.

„Was ich sagen wollte, sie und _**ihre**_ Tochter sind verschwunden, keiner weiß, wo Demona sich rum treibt und ob sie überhaupt jemals wieder einen Fuß nach Hogwarts setzen wird. Das da", ich deutete mit meiner gesunden Hand auf die zahlreichen Bücher, „ist also Geldverschwendung!"

„Sie ist genauso deine Tochter … du könntest dir auch mal Gedanken darüber machen, wie man sie befreien kann!"

„Sie mag meine Tochter sein, aber genau wie mit Demona verstehe ich mich mit ihr nicht wirklich. Außerdem halte ich es für ein wenig heuchlerisch, wenn ich jetzt nach achtzehn Jahre plötzlich anfange den besorgten Vater zu spielen", ich sah, dass meine Mutter mich unterbrechen wollte und hob warnend die Hand, „außerdem habe ich von Dimensionsportalen absolut keine Ahnung, ich wüsste auch niemanden, den ich danach fragen könnte und in Büchern werden diese Themen nicht behandelt. Also wirst du wohl auf Demonas Fähigkeiten Vertrauen müssen."

Meine Mutter öffnete ihren Mund, um etwas zu sagen, wurde aber von meinem Vater unterbrochen. „Sevanna … jetzt lass bitte gut sein!" Sie biss sich mit bebenden Schultern auf die Unterlippe und sah dann mit vorwurfsvollen Blicken zu meinem Vater und mir. Schließlich drehte sie sich ruckartig um, faltete die Mädchenkleidung ordentlich zusammen und packte sie beinahe liebevoll in die Tüte zurück.

Kopfschüttelnd bedeckte ich meine Augen mit einer Hand. Ich kannte diese Miene, die sie aufgesetzt hatte. Jetzt ging das gleich wieder los.

„Seit … seit … über zwanzig Jahren, warte ich darauf, dass ich von einem von euch endlich Enkelkinder bekomme … … aber Severin wechselt seine Partnerinnen öfter als andere Leute ihre Unterwäsche und du …", sie schniefte und blickte mich anklagend an, „und du … setzt einfach mit deiner … deiner Lehrerin … ein uneheliches Kind in die Welt … von dem sie dich dann noch nicht einmal unterrichtet!" Ich blickte meine Mutter forschend an und versuchte herauszufinden, was sie nun Schlimmer fand. Das Claw unehelich geboren wurde oder das Demona sowohl meinen Bruder als auch mich unterrichtet hatte. Ich kam zu keinem Schluss.

„Vielleicht beruhigt es dich, wenn ich dir erzähle, dass das weder von Demona noch von mir geplant war!"

„Nein, verdammt! Das beruhigt mich nicht", fauchte sie mich an, wie ein Thestral auf Beutesuche und ich zuckte in meinem Stuhl zusammen. „Mit deiner Lehrerin! Oh … Merlin! Sie ist soviel älter als du!"

„Über zweieinhalbtausend Jahre", stimmte ich ihr zu und war mir sicher meinen Vater erschrocken aufkeuchen zu hören. Meine Mutter war darüber nicht so schockiert, sie blickte mich nur vorwurfsvoll an. Interessant … scheinbar hatte sie auch schon Unterhaltungen mit Demona geführt – und sie war noch am Leben.

„Was ist eigentlich so verkehrt daran", fragte sie schließlich mit bebender Stimme, „dass ich meine Enkelin kennen lernen möchte?"

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, packte sie die Tüte mit den Mädchensachen und verschwand mit wehendem Umhang aus meinem Krankenzimmer. Einen Moment sah ich ihr erstaunt hinterher, dann zog mein Vater meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Er legte mir seufzend eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Gib ihr ein wenig nach … bitte! Sie leidet wirklich darunter, dass sie keinen Kontakt mit dem armen Ding hat."

Knurrend blickte ich meinem Vater hinterher. Das war ja nun wohl wirklich nicht meine Schuld gewesen.

_**Aus der Sicht von Demona/Hippolyte**_

Keuchend stützte ich mich auf der Kommode ab und versuchte den Schwindel allein durch Willenskraft aus meinem Kopf zu verbannen. Als mir das nicht gelang, rutschte ich langsam auf den Boden. Schwer atmend griff ich mit einer Hand an meine Brust und kniff die Augen zusammen.

Merlin, war das ein scheußliches Gefühl! Als würde mir jemand die Luftröhre zudrücken. Die Geräusche, die sich jetzt aus meiner Kehle lösten, waren bestenfalls noch mit dem Wimmern eines halbtoten Tieres zu vergleichen.

„Komm schon", schnaufte ich, „reiß dich zusammen …"

Endlich … nach quälenden, panischen fünfzehn Minuten konnte ich wieder freier atmen und richtete mich zitternd auf. Kalter Schweiß lief mein Gesicht hinunter und ich lehnte mich erschöpft gegen die Wand. Womit hatte ich dieses Elend nur verdient?

Heute Abend um sechs Uhr sollte ich bei Minerva vor der Tür stehen … und ich war noch kein Stück weiter gekommen. Nun ja … das stimmte nicht ganz. Ich wusste, dass er diesen verdammten Schlüssel in seinem privaten Gemächern aufbewahrte … aber ich wusste nicht wo. Also hatte mich dazu entschlossen, die Sache heute radikal anzugehen. Das war gewesen, bevor mir im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes die Luft weggeblieben war.

Ich versuchte noch ein paar Mal tief durch zu atmen und als das anstandslos funktionierte, stemmte ich mich langsam wieder auf die Beine. Nachdem ich mich wieder einigermaßen hergerichtet hatte, beschloss ich meine Mission für heute in Angriff zu nehmen.

Zehn Minuten später klopfte ich an die Tür von Voldemorts privaten Gemächern. Als ich die zischelnde Stimme vernahm, setzte ich ein gekünsteltes Lächeln auf und trat ein.

Er stand an einem der großen Fenster und blickte nach draußen. Seit heute Morgen schon goss es wie aus Eimern. Als er meine Fußtritte hörte, drehte er sich langsam um.

„Ah … Hippolyte … welch schöner Gast! Was verschafft mir die Ehre eures Besuches?"

„Hm … ich dachte … wir könnten vielleicht ein Gläschen Wein zusammen trinken", schnurrte ich, während ich mich ihm näherte.

Es war wirklich ein Witz. Ich stand direkt vor dem dunkelsten Zauberer dieser Zeit und war nicht in der Lage ihn zu töten! Weder reichte im Moment mein magisches Potenzial dafür aus noch meine Körperkraft!

Ich erschauerte, als er mit seinen Fingern nun meine nackten Arme hinauf wanderte.

„Das hört sich verlockend an, meine Liebe", zischte er mit einem merkwürdigen Glimmen in seinem roten Auge. Lächelnd machte ich einen Schritt von ihm fort und begab mich zu einem Tisch auf dem eine Flasche Wein erschien. Ich entkorkte die Flasche während er sich hinter mir auf einem Stuhl niederließ.

Mit einer Hand ließ ich etwas von der roten Flüssigkeit in ein Glas laufen, während ich mit der anderen Hand ein kleines Fläschchen aus meinem Dekollete beförderte, dessen Inhalt ich ebenfalls in das Glas träufelte.

Ich ließ das Fläschchen wieder verschwinden, während ich den Wein jetzt in das andere Glas schenkte. Schließlich drehte ich mich zu ihm um und reichte ihm das präparierte Glas.

„Zum Wohl", hauchte ich und stieß mit ihm an. Dann ließ ich mich ebenfalls auf einem Stuhl nieder. Während ich trank, beobachtete ich mit Argusaugen wie er ebenfalls sein Glas leerte.

„Hm … ein exzellenter Jahrgang", murmelte Voldemort genießerisch und leckte sich über die Lippen. Ich war mir sicher, dass seine Zungenspitze gespalten war, genau wie bei Nagini, die einige Meter von uns entfernt auf dem Boden lag.

„Ja", ich stimmte ihm zu und versuchte einen verführerischen Ausdruck auf mein Gesicht zu zaubern, „ganz hervorragend. Genau wie ihr!"

„Wäre das nicht eigentlich mein Spruch?", erwiderte er und stand auf, um mich auf die Beine zu ziehen. Im nächsten Moment fand ich mich auf dem Bett liegend wieder. Ich musste sämtliche Selbstbeherrschung aufbringen, um nicht laut zu schreien, als ich mit meinem verletzten Rücken auf der Matratze aufschlug.

Ich spürte wie seine rauen, schuppigen Hände die Innenseite meiner Schenkel hoch glitten und versuchte den Drang zu unterdrücken ihn einfach wegzustoßen.

Stattdessen konzentrierte ich mich auf meinen kleinen Plan, der hoffentlich gelingen würde.

Mit einer Kraft, die ich bei dem schmächtigen Mann gar nicht vermutet hatte, packte er plötzlich meine Handgelenke und drückte sie über meinem Kopf in die Matratze.

Zeitgleich machte sich in mir die eisige Gewissheit breit, dass mir die ganze Situation gehörig über den Kopf wuchs. Voldemort schien von meinem inneren Tumult nichts zu bemerken – hoffte ich jedenfalls! Mit einer Hand hielt er weiterhin meine Arme fest und mit der andren strich er in aller Seelenruhe über mein Gesicht, während er mich ansah, als wäre ich ein riesiger Knochen und er ein verdammt hungriger Hund.

Misstrauisch verengte ich meine Augen zu Schlitzen. Dieser Blick kam mir von irgendwoher bekannt vor.

Plötzlich griff er mit seiner Hand in meine Haare und bog meinen Kopf so weit es möglich war nach hinten. Ich quittierte diese grobe Behandlung mit einem entsetzten Aufschrei, dem er aber erwartungsgemäß keine Beachtung schenkte. Stattdessen fiel er wie ein blutrünstiges Tier über meine Kehle her, die ihm jetzt schutzlos ausgeliefert war. Mit einem gefährlichen Knurren leckte er über die empfindliche Haut und arbeitete sich dann langsam bis zu meinem Ohr vor.

Ich hoffte inständig, dass er meine beschleunigte Atmung auf Erregung zurückführte und nicht auf die panische Angst, die sich in mir breit machte.

„Hallo Demona, mein holdes Weib!", schnurrte er plötzlich in mein Ohr und ich erstarrte.

Anmerkungen von Atropos: So Kinners! Das war das erste Kapitel. Und was sagt ihr? Lohnt es sich die nächsten Kapitel online zu stellen? Und was mich brennend interessiert … sind da draußen noch ein paar von meinen „alten" Lesern?


	2. Schatten der Vergangenheit

Kapitel 2: Schatten der Vergangenheit

So liebe Leuts, da wäre Kapitel Nummer 2.

Ähm … also … ich weiß ja, dass ich es beim ersten Mal nicht explizit geschrieben habe … aber ich freue mich wirklich über Reviews. Das motiviert irgendwie so ungemein zum Weiterschreiben. Also bitte … habt Mitleid!

syyren: na … alle Erinnerungen wieder aufgefrischt? Es freut mich sehr, dass sich noch jemand an mich erinnert.

_**Aus der Sicht von Severus Snape**_

Flehentlich blickte ich auf Albus, der mir jetzt seit einer halben Stunde gegenüber saß.

„Wirklich Albus, ich werde hier wahnsinnig! Und das liegt nicht alleine an diesen verdammten Medimagiern und meiner Mutter!"

Der Direktor von Hogwarts zuckte mitleidig die Schultern. „Es tut mir wirklich Leid, Severus. Ich habe es versucht, aber ich konnte deine Mutter nicht umstimmen. Und auch von deiner Idee, die Auroren abzuziehen, war sie nicht wirklich begeistert!"

„Albus, diese Auroren machen mir mehr Sorgen als die verdammten Todesser! Bei denen weiß ich jedenfalls was mich erwartet", knurrte ich und knüllte eine Serviette zusammen bevor ich sie in einen Papierkorb warf.

Albus musterte mich wieder verständnisvoll über den Rand seiner Halbmondbrille hinweg. „Ich verstehe dich durchaus … aber um die Auroren solltest du dir keine Sorgen machen. Ein paar meiner Informanten sind auch unter ihnen."

„Na toll, dann erfährst du es immerhin als Erster, wenn sie mich doch umlegen!", verstimmt verschränkte ich die Arme vor der Brust und funkelte Albus böse an, „irgendwas Neues von meiner lieben Kollegin mit den gewaltigen Flügeln?"

Albus legte die Fingerspitzen aneinander und seufzte. „Leider nein! Ich hatte gehofft, dass sie sich irgendwann bei mir oder vielleicht bei Minerva melden würde … aber nichts dergleichen. Sie ist wie vom Erdboden verschluckt."

„Toll! Einfach toll!", brummte ich und kniff mir mit zwei Fingern an die Nasenwurzel. „Kann ich nach den Sommerferien wieder unterrichten?"

„Weißt du", begann Albus unbestimmt und fixierte einen Punkt an der Decke, „ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht … und … also … ich würde mich wirklich freuen, dich wieder als Zaubertränkelehrer zu haben. Aber ich halte es ehrlich gesagt für besser, wenn du dich in nächster Zeit etwas bedeckt hältst … du bist dem Tod nur sehr knapp entronnen, wie dir sicherlich nicht entgangen ist!"

„Nein, Albus! Das ist mir nicht entgangen! Aber ich werde mich bestimmt nicht irgendwo vor dem Dunklen Lord verstecken und darauf warten, dass er mich findet! So ein Mensch bin ich nicht! Wenn ich ein solcher Mensch wäre, dann …"

Albus hob beschwichtigend die Hand. „Schon gut, ich verstehe dich ja … ich habe auch nichts anderes von dir erwartet. Aber ich denke hier nur an deine Sicherheit!"

„Das weiß ich und ich weiß es auch durchaus zu schätzen … aber ich würde gerne so schnell wie möglich mein altes Leben zurückhaben!"

Er musterte mich noch einen Moment über den Rand seiner Halbmondbrille hinweg und fing dann schmunzelnd an zu sprechen.

„Ich bin sicher, die Lehrer und auch sehr viele Schüler, werden sich sehr freuen, dich wieder zu sehen. Du bist nämlich von einigen schmerzlich vermisst worden!"

Ich blickte Albus ungläubig an. Der Direktor von Hogwarts erlaubte sich wohl einen Scherz mit mir. Aber statt mir diesen Grund für seine Annahme weiter zu erläutern, gluckste er nur vergnügt und stand auf, um mein Krankenzimmer zu verlassen.

Bevor er durch die Tür schritt, drehte er sich noch einmal zu mir um. „Severus, ich bin wirklich froh, dass du immer noch am Leben bist."

„Ich auch, glaub mir", brummte ich und blickte Albus hinterher.

Und da saß ich nun wieder. Allein, gelangweilt und furchtbar genervt. Missmutig starrte ich an die gegenüberliegende Wand und ließ meine Gedanken schweifen.

_**Rückblende**_

Ich sah meinen Bruder mit großen Augen an, als er mir von Hogwarts erzählte.

„Du kommst natürlich nach Slytherin", verkündete Severin gerade überzeugt, warf aber schließlich einen kurzen Blick auf mich, „wenn nicht, dann verprügel' ich dich!"

Nervös fing ich an zu schlucken, als mein Bruder mich mit seinem durchdringenden Blick musterte. „Alle Verwandten waren in Slytherin! Sie werden böse, wenn du woanders hinkommst!"

Dieses Jahr würde ich auch endlich nach Hogwarts kommen. Schon seit Beginn der Sommerferien löcherte ich meinen Bruder mit allen möglichen Fragen, die mir in den Sinn schossen. Was eigentlich gar nicht nötig war, denn mein Bruder erzählte von sich aus schon genug … nur … waren das nicht unbedingt sehr schöne Dinge. Vor allen Dingen, die Geschichten, die er über die Hauslehrerin von Slytherin erzählte, ängstigten mich zu Tode.

„Vor der Hauslehrerin musst du dich in Acht nehmen, Severus", flüsterte mein Bruder kaum hörbar, während er mir beide Hände auf die Schultern legte und mich ernst ansah. „Sie ist ein Monster! Und sie frisst unartige Kinder! Zwei von meinen Klassenkameraden hat sie bereits verspeist! Und ich bin mir sicher, dass sie auch schon überlegt, wie sie mich in die Finger kriegt!"

„Du lügst", antwortete ich mit wesentlich mehr Überzeugung, als ich tatsächlich fühlte. Severin schüttelte den Kopf und ließ meine Schultern los, um weiter im Kreis, um mich herumzulaufen. „Ich lüge nicht! Sie hat schon zwei gefressen. Kaspar Madison und Joseph Morgan. Sie waren sonst immer hier zu Besuch … erinnerst du dich?"

Und wie ich mich erinnerte. Und es waren keine schönen Erinnerungen. Die beiden hatten mich zusammen mit meinem Bruder immer kreuz und quer durch das Haus gejagt, wenn unsere Eltern nicht da waren. Ich konnte nicht behaupten, dass ich sonderlich traurig war, dass die schon lange nicht mehr auf Besuch waren. Einmal hatten sie sogar mein Zaubertränke-Forschungsset kaputt gemacht, das mein Onkel mir geschenkt hatte.

„Siehst du! Unsere Hauslehrerin hat sie gefressen! Sie ist ein ganz großes, hässliches, scheußliches Monster! Nachts schleicht sie sich in die Schlafsäle und sucht sich ihr nächstes Opfer. Es ist gruselig … man kann sie nämlich nicht hören … sie bewegt sich ganz leise … und sie atmet kaum", flüsterte Severin und schlich sich in geduckter Haltung um mich herum, „und dann! Ganz plötzlich packt sie dich!"

Severin sprang von hinten auf mich drauf und ich schrie entsetzt auf. Schreiend rannte ich zu meinen Eltern ins Wohnzimmer und verpasste so den selbstzufriedenen Blick, den Severin mir hinterher warf.

„Daddy! Ich will nicht nach Hogwarts!", schniefte ich und sprang förmlich auf seinen Schoß. Mein Vater legte den Tagespropheten weg und schenkte mir einen erstaunten Blick.

„Aber warum denn nicht?", das war die Stimme meiner Mutter, die von ihrem Strickzeug aufsah und mich ebenfalls besorgt musterte.

„Ich … ich will … ich will nicht gefressen werden!", tönte es aus mir heraus.

„Wie kommst du denn auf so etwas?", fragte mein Vater und strich mir über den Rücken.

„Severin sagt, die Hauslehrerin von Slytherin würde Kinder fressen und zwei aus seiner Klasse hätte sie schon gefrühstückt! Die beiden, die sonst immer hier waren!"

„Nun … wenn sie die wirklich gefressen hat", antwortete mein Vater trocken, „dann hat sie der Zaubererwelt damit einen großen Dienst erwiesen."

„Servatius", die Stimme meiner Mutter war schneidend wie ein Fleischmesser, „sie hat die beiden nicht gefressen. Die zwei sind mit ihren Familien von hier fortgezogen! Sie gehen jetzt auf eine andere Zaubererschule! Und Professor Hawks ist eine sehr nette Lehrerin. Lass dir von deinem Bruder nicht immer solche Märchen erzählen!"

Ich blickte forschend und herzlich wenig überzeugt zu meinem Vater, der mich anlächelte und nickte.

Drei Wochen später stand ich bebend vor Angst vor dem Lehrertisch und wartete darauf, dass der Sprechende Hut mich einem Haus zuordnen würde. So unauffällig wie möglich, suchte ich die Reihen der Lehrer nach dem Monster ab, dass die Hauslehrerin von Slytherin sein sollte. Aber ich fand keins. Die sahen alle normal aus. Einige von den Frauen waren sogar richtig hübsch. Dabei fiel mein Blick auf eine junge, blonde Frau, die sich gerade zu ihrem Sitznachbarn neigte und scheinbar über einen seiner Kommentare lachte.

„Snape, Severus!" Ich schluckte und hoffte inständig, dass niemand meine Nervosität bemerken würde, als ich langsam vortrat und auf den Stuhl kletterte. Die streng aussehende Hexe mit den dunklen Haaren, lächelte mich an und setzte mir dann den Hut auf den Kopf. Die blonde Hexe musterte mich ebenfalls mit Interesse.

„Na … wen haben wir denn da. Noch ein Snape …", murmelte die Stimme in meinem Kopf und ich erschrak mich ein wenig, „dann wollen wir doch mal schauen, wo wir dich hin stecken … Hufflepuff auf keinen Fall … mhm … du hast auch mächtig was im Köpfchen … und da … ja … ich denke … Professor Hawks wird sich freuen, wenn ich ihr noch einen Snape aufs Auge drücke!"

„SLYTHERIN!"

Ich atmete erleichtert aus und glitt von dem Hocker. Jedenfalls würde ich nicht von meinem Bruder verprügelt werden. Beruhigt lief ich an den Slytherin-Tisch und setzte mich meinem Bruder gegenüber. Der grinste mich spöttisch an.

„Angst gehabt, Hosenscheißer?"

„Sicher nicht", knurrte ich zurück und begann zu essen. Während des Abendessens starrte ich immer wieder zum Lehrertisch und versuchte nun herauszufinden, wer von den Lehrerinnen, denn nun meine Hauslehrerin sein würde. Die sahen alle nicht wie Monster aus. Ich hätte natürlich meinen Bruder fragen können, aber die Blöße wollte ich mir nicht geben.

Misstrauisch beäugte ich meinen Bruder, der heute sein letztes Jahr auf Hogwarts begonnen hatte. Hatte er mich am Ende doch nur auf den Arm nehmen wollen? Er unterhielt sich angeregt mit seinem Sitznachbarn und schien von mir überhaupt keine Notiz zu nehmen.

Eine halbe Stunde später folgenden wir den älteren Schülern in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. Der Vertrauensschüler drehte sich zu uns um, während die anderen Schüler in ihre Schlafsäle gingen.

„Professor Hawks wird gleich noch kommen und sich bei euch vorstellen. Es dauert noch einen Moment, solange müsst ihr hier warten!"

Wir nickten und der Vertrauensschüler verschwand. So blieben wir sieben alleine in dem riesigen Gemeinschaftsraum zurück. Wir standen in einer Gruppe in der Mitte des Raumes. Ich blickte mich neugierig um, während meine Mitschüler ängstlich untereinander tuschelten. Die fremde Umgebung schüchterte sie ein – mich auch! Aber bevor ich das zugab, würde ich freiwillig nach Hufflepuff wechseln.

‚Wer wohl Professor Hawks war? Vielleicht die dunkelhaarige Hexe, die die Auswahl durchgeführt hat?'

Meine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen als plötzlich die Tür aufschwang und unsere Hauslehrerin herein kam. Ich war mir in diesem Moment absolut sicher, dass allen Anwesenden der Mund offen stand und noch viel wichtiger - dass mein Bruder mich wirklich auf den Arm genommen hatte.

Professor Hawks war eine große, blonde Hexe, die uns jetzt gerade freundlich anlächelte. Zugegeben, die eisig-blauen Augen waren ein wenig … gewöhnungsbedürftig … aber sie sah absolut nicht nach Monster aus. Severin, dieser blöde Flubberwurm! Wegen dem hatte ich nächtelang nicht schlafen können.

Sie nahm in einem der dunkelgrünen Sessel Platz und bedeutete uns mit einer Handbewegung, dass wir uns ebenfalls setzten sollten.

„Guten Abend! Mein Name ist Professor Hawks. Ich bin eure Hauslehrerin und werde euch auch in Verteidigung gegen die Künste unterrichten. Für Fragen außerhalb des Unterrichts stehe ich euch natürlich auch gerne zu Verfügung", begrüßte sie uns freundlich.

Ungefähr eine Stunde saßen wir mit ihr im Gemeinschaftsraum, und jeder stellte sich kurz vor. Als die Reihe an mich kam, schmunzelte sie kurz.

„Ich hoffe, Mr. Snape, dass sie nicht hier sind, um das Erbe ihres Bruders zu übernehmen, sondern, um wirklich etwas zu lernen! Es würde mich freuen, wenn ich jedenfalls ihnen etwas beibringen kann!"

Ich konnte nicht anders als in diesem Moment zu lächeln. Mein Bruder war nicht dumm, er brachte durchaus passable Noten nach Haus, aber andererseits verging seit er auf Hogwarts war, kaum eine Woche in der nicht mindestens eine Eule des Schulleiters bei uns eingetroffen war.

_**Rückblende Ende**_

_**Aus der Sicht von Demona**_

Schluckend fixierte ich Voldemorts gesundes Auge. Woher zum Teufel, wusste er, wer ich war? Der Schreck war mir derart in die Glieder gefahren, dass sich sogar meine Metamorphose ohne mein zutun rückgängig machte.

„So ist's doch gleich viel besser", murmelte er und nahm meine Maske ab, „dieses weiße Haar passt nicht wirklich zu dir." Er nahm eine dicke Strähne meines Haars zwischen die Finger und führte sie an seine Nase, um daran zu riechen.

„Woher …", stammelte ich und blickte forschend in sein Gesicht. Schließlich traf mich die Erkenntnis wie ein verdammt harter Schlag und ich wurde starr vor Angst, als ich mich Aug in Aug mit dem Schrecken meiner Kindheit konfrontiert sah.

„Oh Merlin", wimmerte ich, „Tom was hast du getan!"

„Ah, meine Süße, wie ich sehe kommt die Erinnerung langsam zurück. Und um deine Neugier zu befriedigen … der gute Tom existiert nicht mehr. Er kam eines Tages zu mir, um einen Handel mit mir einzugehen … um die Unsterblichkeit zu erlangen." Eine seiner Hände hielt immer noch meine Hände über meinem Kopf fest und die andere spazierte ungeniert über meinen Körper. Ich war so schockiert, dass ich nicht einen Muskel regen konnte. Ich fühlte mich wie ein Kaninchen, das sich im festen Griff einer Schlange befand.

„Den Rest kannst du dir denken … nehme ich an! Und nun, mein liebes Weib … erinnerst du dich noch daran, was in unserem Volk mit untreuen Ehefrauen gemacht wird?" Sein Tonfall war so unbestimmt als würden wir uns nur über eine Wettervorhersage unterhalten und nicht über Frauenmisshandlung im großen Stil.

Ich wünschte, ich täte es nicht. Offen gestanden wünschte ich mir im Moment nichts mehr, als das mir irgendjemand sagte, dass ich einen Alptraum hatte. Aber da war niemand … nur eine schuppige, große Hand, die mir plötzlich eine Ohrfeige gab, dass mir Hören und Sehen verging.

„Aah!" Ich spürte wie Blut aus meiner Nase über meinen Mund lief.

„Ich muss sagen … dein Töchterlein, war irgendwie intelligenter! Übrigens … ein hübsches Ding … ich habe auch schon ein paar Interessenten für sie. Vielleicht stellt sie sich als Ehefrau besser an als du! Das heißt … sollte es dir tatsächlich gelingen sie zu befreien … und im Moment sieht das ehrlich gesagt … nicht danach aus!"

Claw! Die Erinnerung an meine Tochter, war der Impuls, den ich brauchte, um wieder klar denken zu können! Mein Kampfgeist und mein Überlebenswille, die sich kurzzeitig verabschiedet hatten, waren wieder da! Wütend fixierte ich das Monster über mir.

„Bevor ich zu lasse, dass sie einem von euch in die Klauen fällt, friert die Hölle zu", erwiderte ich eisig und stieß meinen Kopf ruckartig nach vorne! Meine Stirn kam genau mit seiner Nase in Kontakt und ließ mich für einen Moment rote Sterne sehen. Zum Glück ging es dem Untier, das mich festgehalten hatte, nicht wirklich besser. Er heulte vor Schmerz auf und ließ mich los.

Mit einem Satz war ich auf den Beinen und stieß ihn von mir, Voldemort stolperte zurück und schien das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Eilig zerrte ich meinen Zauberstab aus meinem Umhang und richtete ihn auf Voldemort. Aber der kam mir zuvor. Ehe ich mich versah, traf mich ein Fluch hart in den Magen und beförderte mich mit Karacho gegen die massive Steinwand. Ich glaubte, es überall in meinem Körper knacken zu hören, aber Schmerz spürte ich erstaunlicherweise keinen. Diese Tatsache war zwar etwas verwunderlich, aber im Moment nebensächlich. Ich richtete meinen Zauberstab auf den Mann, der sich mir jetzt langsam näherte und sprach den ersten Zauberspruch, der mir in den Sinn kam.

„Incendio", donnerte meine Stimme durch den kleinen Raum und setzte alles Brennbare in Flammen. Voldemort wich erschrocken mehrere Schritte zurück. Er verabscheute Feuer!

Mein nächster Fluch verriegelte die Tür und sollte mir ein wenig Zeit verschaffen.

„Der Schlüssel", fauchte ich ihn an, „wo ist der Schlüssel?"

Voldemort grinste mich unverschämt an, während er die Flammen zum Erlöschen brachte und ich betete zu allem was mir heilig war, dass das Veritaserum gereicht hatte.

„Direkt hinter dir, meine Süße, steht eine Schatulle. Da ist er drin!" Kaum hatten die letzten Silben seinen Mund verlassen, schlug er verärgert seine Hand auf selben.

„Du kleines Miststück", zischte er, während ich mich umdrehte und die Schatulle zerschlug. Der Schlüssel flog mir förmlich in die Hand und ich lächelte erleichtert. Das Lächeln erstarb mir aber auf den Lippen, als mich ein Fluch in den Rücken traf und mir mein Zauberstab aus der Hand flog. Egal, Hauptsache ich hatte den Schlüssel! Und den würde ich auch nicht mehr hergeben.

Ein weiterer Fluch traf mich in den Rücken und nahm mir den Atem. Stöhnend sackte ich zu Boden.

„Weißt du Demona", zischte er, während er langsam mit Nagini im Schlepptau näher kam, „ich bin wirklich enttäuscht von dir!" Ich versuchte rückwärts von ihm weg zu kriechen. „Ich meine … ich habe dir immer ein Mindestmaß an Geschmack zugetraut!"

„Was willst du mir sagen?", keuchte ich schwer atmend und rutschte weiter zurück. Immer näher ans Fenster. Dabei fiel mein Blick auf einen kleinen Tisch, auf dem ein zerbrochener Zauberstab lag. Und der kam mir ziemlich bekannt vor.

„Weißt du … erinnerst du dich noch an die Zeit, als wir so glücklich zusammengelebt haben?", ich schnaubte höhnisch, aber er fuhr unbeirrt fort, „ich habe mich um dich gekümmert … habe nicht zugelassen, dass die anderen dir weh taten … und trotzdem musste ich dich immer erst halb tot prügeln, bevor du mit mir geschlafen hast … und dann kommt dieser erbärmliche Mensch … und den lässt du einfach so …", er machte eine schnippende Bewegung mit seinem Zauberstab, „zweimal zwischen deine Beine!"

„Der einzige, der hier erbärmlich ist, bist du", zischte ich ihn an und sprang auf. Reflexartig griff ich nach dem kleinen Tisch und warf ihm das Möbelstück entgegen, dann schnappte ich mir die beiden Hälften des Zauberstabes bevor ich mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Scheppern, die Fensterscheibe seines Wohnraumes durchbrauch. Gleich darauf stürzte ich mehrere Meter tief zu Boden. Ich landete ziemlich hart auf dem steinernen Untergrund und knickte um. Einen kurzen Blick riskierte ich auf meinen Fuß, der in einem Winkel von meinem Bein abstand, der alles andere als normal war. Kein Schmerz! Nur ein kleines unangenehmes Ziehen. Keuchend richtete ich mich wieder auf und rannte los.

„Demona! Du kannst mir nicht entkommen! Wir sind miteinander verbunden!" Ich reagierte nicht. Ich war ihm zweitausend Jahre lang entkommen und hatte nicht vor das jetzt hier und heute zu beenden.

„HALTET SIE AUF, VERDAMMT!", schrie er jetzt durch die Burg und ich rannte noch schneller. Wenn ich es nur schaffen würde den verdammten Wald zu erreichen.

Als ich ein hässliches, leider nur all zu vertrautes Rauschen hörte, wäre ich am liebsten in Tränen ausgebrochen.

„Nicht die auch noch", jammerte ich, sah aber nicht nach oben. Ich wusste ohnehin, was mich da erwarten würde. Vogelmenschen! Noch und Nöcher! Stattdessen riskierte ich einen Blick über die Schulter. Mehr als zwei Dutzend Todesser rannten mir hinter her. Und noch mal zwei Dutzend stiegen gerade auf ihre Besen.

Großartig, der Tag konnte wirklich nicht besser werden! Ich war jetzt noch ungefähr hundert Meter vom Wald entfernt, als mich plötzlich ein ohrenbetäubendes Kreischen beinahe ohnmächtig werden ließ. Aus einem reinen Reflex heraus, ließ ich mich der Länge nach auf den Boden fallen.

Reflexe waren wirklich die beste Erfindung seit Anbeginn der Evolution, dachte ich sarkastisch, als ich den Windhauch … nein eigentlich die Windböe spürte, die der Vogelmensch verursachte, der mich packen wollte und jetzt mit Schwung gegen den nächsten Baum knallte. Mit einem Satz sprang ich wieder auf die Beine.

„Hoffentlich hat's weh getan", rief ich dieser entsetzlichen Laune der Natur zu, als ich einfach über ihn hinweg sprang und in die Dunkelheit des Waldes tauchte. Nun war ich zwar nicht mehr so leichte Beute für die Vogelmenschen, dafür hatte ich aber jetzt mit der Unebenheit des Waldbodens gehörig zu Kämpfen.

Ich sprang über Büsche, umgefallene Baumstämme, wich Bäumen und sonstigen Hindernissen aus und versuchte immer mehr Abstand zwischen mich und meine Verfolger zu bringen. Merlin, ich zollte Severus wirklich meine Hochachtung!

Der Gedanke an Severus hatte mich einen Moment unachtsam werden lassen und so bemerkte ich erst im allerletzten Moment den Vogelmenschen, der durch die Baumkrone brach und sich fauchend vor mir aufbaute. Als wäre ich gegen eine unsichtbare Wand geknallt, prallte ich zurück und landete auf meinem Hinterteil. Der Vogelmensch nutzte die Gunst der Stunde und sprang auf mich drauf, übersah aber den Dolch, den ich aus meinem Stiefelschaft riss und mit dem ich ihn der Länge nach aufschlitzte.

Keuchend schob ich das tote Vieh von mir runter und rannte weiter. Wenn ich nur die andere Seite des Waldes erreichen würde. Da konnte ich mich dann einfach wegzaubern!

Plötzlich erschienen neben mir zwei Todesser. Erschrocken stolperte ich über eine Baumwurzel und kugelte wenig elegant einen holperigen Abhang hinunter. Den winzigen, goldenen Schlüssel immer noch fest in meiner linken Hand.

Als ich endlich zu Stehen kam, blickte ich mich einen Moment desorientiert um. Alles in meinem Kopf drehte sich. Wie ein riesiges, viel zu schnelles Karussell. Ich unterdrückte den Drang mich zu übergeben und blickte mich suchend um. Langsam wurde mein Blick wieder klar und ich erkannte mit einem erleichterten Lächeln, dass ich es aus dem Wald hinausgeschafft hatte.

Die nächste halbe Stunde brachte ich damit zu, mich ziellos von einem Ort zum anderen zu zaubern, damit die Todesser meine Spur verlieren würden. Schließlich war ich am Ende meiner Kräfte und ließ mich dort, wo ich als nächstes auftauchte, einfach auf den nassen Boden fallen.

Nun, wo die ganze Aufregung vorbei war, stellten sich auch langsam die unweigerlichen Schmerzen ein, die ich bis dahin verdrängt hatte. Nachdem eine Weile einfach nur so dagelegen hatte, mitten in dem strömenden Regen, der mich bis auf die Knochen durchnässte, richtete ich mich vorsichtig auf und wischte mir mit einer Hand durchs Gesicht. Ärgerlich erkannte ich eine Träne, die über meine Wange kullerte.

Merlin! Ich hatte seit meiner Kindheit nicht mehr geweint und ich würde jetzt nicht damit anfangen.

„Ach", meldete sich da plötzlich die gemeine, kleine Stimme meines inneren Egos zu Wort, „und was war auf der Beerdigung von Severus?"

Ich schnaubte unwillig. Gut und schön, da war mir auch eine Träne das Gesicht hinuntergelaufen. Aber wer heulte bei Beerdigungen nicht?

„Eine Träne?", meldete sich die Stimme wieder spöttisch zu Wort und ich schlug mit einer Hand auf den Boden.

‚Ist ja gut, es waren zwei. Zwei winzig kleine Tränen, die ich um die ewig schlechtgelaunte Riesenfledermaus vergossen habe.'

Die fiese kleine Stimme bedachte mich diesmal nur mit einem spöttischen Auflachen und ich musste mir knirschend eingestehen, dass ich damals geheult hatte, wie ein altersschwacher Schlosshund. Aber erst, als ich wieder in Hogwarts und in meinem Schlafzimmer war.

Mein inneres Ego war scheinbar für den Moment zufrieden gestellt und so wuchtete ich mich langsam auf die Knie. Schließlich schaffte ich es auf die Beine zu kommen und humpelte zu einer kleinen Gasse.

Keuchend lehnte ich mich an eine regennasse Hauswand. Manchmal hatte ich wirklich mehr Glück als Verstand. Ich war so in meine düsteren Gedanken vertieft, dass ich die Stimmen, die sich in meine Richtung bewegten und das monotone Prasseln des Regens übertönten, erst bemerkte, als sie direkt vor der Gasse waren, in der ich mich verbarg. Erschrocken wollte ich weiter in die Dunkelheit flüchten, aber zum Glück waren es nur ein paar Muggel, die vor dem Regen flüchteten und von mir keine Notiz nahmen.

Langsam richtete ich mich wieder auf. Mit der linken Hand stützte ich mich an der Hauswand ab, mit der rechten umklammerte ich den winzigen, goldenen Schlüssel, der mir dabei helfen würde meine Tochter und den Dämon zu befreien.

Aber zuerst musste ich eine Möglichkeit finden mir selber zu helfen. Ich blickte in den wolkenverhangenen Himmel. Es musste jetzt ungefähr sieben Uhr sein. Vor einer Stunde hätte ich bereits bei Minerva sein müssen, aber leider hatten mir die Todesser einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht.

Ich schloss die Augen und konzentrierte mich auf den Zauber, der mich nach Hogsmeade bringen sollte, als ein Schmerz, wie eine glühende Nadel durch meinen Körper fuhr. Keuchend brach ich den Zauber ab und griff mir an die Brust, wo sich der Schmerz zu bündeln schien.

„Sinnlos…", murmelte ich, „selbst wenn ich es nach Hogwarts schaffe … wird da niemand sein, der mir helfen kann."

Ich rutschte an der nassen Wand herunter, bis ich auf dem Boden saß. Die kühle Feuchtigkeit tat meinem Rücken sehr gut.

So sehr ich auch überlegte … mir kam nur einer in den Sinn, der mir jetzt noch helfen konnte. Und das passte mir eigentlich gar nicht. Aber ich hatte keine andere Wahl. Wie Minerva schon so treffend gesagt hatte … tot nützte ich meiner Tochter rein gar nichts!

Ich kratzte den Rest meiner Kräfte zusammen und zauberte mich vor den Eingang von St. Mungo. Aufgrund dessen, das ich nicht im Vollbesitz meiner magischen Fähigkeiten war und ich auch noch fieberte, traf ich nicht ganz mein angepeiltes Ziel – eine alte Gasse – sondern landete direkt in der Fußgängerzone von London. Zum Glück waren aufgrund des Wetters nicht viele Leute unterwegs, die mein plötzliches Auftauchen erschrecken konnte. Langsam humpelte ich zu der Litfasssäule, die den Eingang in das Krankenhaus verbarg und trat ein.

War ich eben noch in der feuchten, dunklen Fußgängerzone, so befand ich mich jetzt in einer blendend hellen Eingangshalle. Meine Augen schlossen sich protestierend, als das Licht in selbige stach und ich musste mich wieder an der Wand festhalten, um nicht zu stürzen.

Es war schon erstaunlich. Ich befand mich in einem Krankenhaus und obwohl selbst ein Blinder sehen musste, dass es mir nicht gut ging, kümmerte sich kein Mensch um mich. Nicht das mich das störte, aber es war schon ein trauriges Beispiel für die heutige Gesellschaft. Bloß nicht hinsehen, schien bei vielen das Motto des Tages zu sein … und das jeden Tag.

Brav reihte ich mich in die Schlange ein, die sich vor der Information gebildet hatte und wartete. Es dauerte erfreulicherweise nicht allzu lange, bis ich dran kam. Trotzdem hatte sich zu meinen Füßen bereits eine beachtliche Pfütze gebildet.

Das junge aufgetakelte Mädchen war vertieft in eine Zeitschrift über die neuesten Modetrends und blickte nicht ein einziges Mal auf.

„Wo finde ich wohl Severus Snape?", fragte ich leicht heiser.

„Sind sie eine Angehörige? Wenn nicht, darf ich sie nämlich nicht zu ihm lassen … Anweisung von ganz oben!", leierte sie ihren auswendig gelernten Text herunter ohne auch nur den Blick von ihrer Zeitschrift zu heben.

„Ich bin seine Frau!", log ich ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken und brachte somit das junge Mädchen dazu, den Artikel über irgendeine Stilikone der Zaubererwelt zu vernachlässigen und mich erstaunt anzusehen.

„Echt jetzt? Der alte Griesgram hat tatsächlich eine Frau? So hässlich sind sie doch gar nicht!", sie blickte mich abschätzend von oben bis unten an, „ich meine … wenn … sie trocken wären … und ihre Kleidung nicht so … … zerrissen! … und sie nicht aussehen würden, als wären sie gerade verprügelt worden!"

„Danke, Schätzchen! Nach dem freundlichen Hinweis, werde ich mir den Kommentar verkneifen, dass sie mit dem Kleister im Gesicht zwanzig Jahre älter und noch dazu wie eine Bordsteinschwalbe auf Urlaub aussehen!", blaffte ich das perplexe Mädchen an, die mich immer noch musterte. „Und wenn es ihre geistige Kompetenz nicht übersteigt, seien sie jetzt bitte so gut und suchen sie mir seine Zimmernummer raus! Dann befreie ich sie auch von meiner Anwesenheit!"

Oh heiliger, gnädiger Merlin! Das Gör war kurz davor in Tränen auszubrechen. „Wo ist sein Zimmer, verdammt noch mal!", knurrte ich sie bedrohlich an, bevor bei ihr endgültig die Dämme brachen.

„Nehmen sie den Fahrstuhl und fahren sie in den 45. Stock. Zimmer 4535", schniefte sie.

„Danke … sehr freundlich!" Zu mehr konnte ich mich nicht aufraffen.

Ich humpelte zu besagtem Fahrstuhl, stieg ein und drückte auf den Knopf mit der Nummer 45. Augenblicklich wünschte ich mir, ich hätte es nicht getan, als der Fahrstuhl mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit nach oben schoss.

Zum Glück dauerte die Fahrt nicht lange und ich konnte aussteigen. Im Flur musste ich mich erst einmal an die Wand lehnen, dann blickte ich auf um mich zu orientieren. Außerdem musste ich mir auch noch irgendwie die zwanzig Auroren vom Hals schaffen. Das war aber im Nachhinein betrachtet, eine Aufgabe, die sogar ein Erstklässler hätte erledigen können.

Ich fand die zwanzig Auroren in einem Aufenthaltsraum bei einer Runde Poker. Es fiel mir verdammt schwer nicht einfach in den Raum zu stürmen und die Idioten an ihre Pflichten zu erinnern. Schlussendlich entschied ich mich dann aber doch für einen kleinen Zauber, der sie schlafen legte … und für gehöriges Kopfweh am nächsten Tag sorgte!

Nachdem diese Hürde überwunden war, versuchte ich dann die richtige Zimmernummer ausfindig zu machen. Und das gestaltete sich schon etwas schwieriger, da die Nummern ständig vor meinen Augen verschwammen.

Nach einer viertelstündigen Suche fand ich endlich das richtige Zimmer. Ich verzichtete auf Höflichkeit und trat ohne Anzuklopfen ein. Immerhin ging es hier um Leben und Tod. Um mein Leben … und um meinen Tod.

Severus saß auf einem Stuhl und las eine Pergamentrolle. Als er mich hörte, blickte er mit seinem üblichen, unerfreuten Gesichtsausdruck auf.

„Wer sind … … Demona?" Severus war mit einem Satz auf den Beinen und bei mir. Keine Sekunde zu früh, da ich spürte wie meine Knie unter mir nachgaben.

Wie anfangs schon mal erwähnt, bitte reviewt! Danke! Um so schneller geht es auch mit den nächsten Kapiteln ;-)


	3. Gespräche

**Kapitel 3: Gespräche**

**engelsvieh: **Ohhhh wie schön. Ein Review. Da update ich doch natürlich prompt.

Und keine Sorge … Cliffhanger kommen noch zur Genüge. Ich dachte nur, ich fange erst einmal langsam an. Will ja keinem Angst machen. ;-)

_**Aus der Sicht von Severus Snape**_

Ich blickte von der Studie über seltene Geistesgifte auf, als ich Geräusche an der Tür vernahm. Beinahe erwartete ich meine Mutter zu sehen, die noch mal nach mir sehen wollte. Aber die Frau, die dort stand, war nicht meine Mutter.

Ich war offenkundig entsetzt, als ich in der klatschnassen, blassen, abgemagerten Frau Demona erkannte. Mehrere Monate hatte ich mir jeden Tag zurechtgelegt, was ich ihr an den Kopf werfen würde, wenn sie denn endlich vor mir stand. Aber bei ihrem Anblick fiel mir kein einziges Wort mehr ein.

Stattdessen sprang ich auf und lief zu ihr. Ich war noch gar nicht ganz bei ihr, als sie förmlich zusammenknickte. Aus einem Reflex heraus griff ich nach ihr und hielt sie aufrecht.

„D-danke", hauchte sie matt und lehnte sich gegen mich. Sie war eiskalt. „Nur für den Fall, dass Du es noch nicht bemerkt hast … aber ich brauche wirklich deine Hilfe!"

„Nein, wirklich?", fragte ich sarkastisch und hob sie hoch, „ich hatte schon beinahe gedacht, Du würdest dich so freuen mich zu sehen, dass du deswegen zusammenbrichst." Mit wenigen Schritten war ich bei meinem Bett angekommen.

„Ich freue mich natürlich, dass Du noch lebst", flüsterte sie angestrengt, „aber das drücke ich für gewöhnlich anders aus!"

Ich ersparte uns beiden einen Kommentar zu dieser Erwiderung und setzte sie auf meinem Bett ab. Misstrauisch blickte ich ihr nun ins Gesicht. Sie wirkte regelrecht eingefallen.

„Was, zum Teufel, hast Du getrieben?", ich fühlte ihre Stirn, nachdem ich sie auf dem Bett abgesetzt hatte und stellte fest, dass sie auch noch Fieber hatte. „Na toll", brummte ich und wollte sie auf die Matratze drücken, aber Demona wehrte sich kopfschüttelnd. „Ich kann ohnehin nicht auf dem Rücken liegen", murmelte sie und kniff mehrmals die Augen zusammen und öffnete sie wieder. Beinahe so, als würde sie versuchen einen Schwindel zu vertreiben. Misstrauisch fühlte ich über ihren Rücken und ertastete ein paar dicke Verbände. Trotzdem war meine Hand blutig, als ich sie zurückzog.

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe und streifte ihr den durchnässten Umhang von den Schultern. Schließlich öffnete ich ihr Kleid auf dem Rücken und entfernte den durchweichten Verband. Was ich dann sah, ließ mir beinahe mein Abendessen wieder hochkommen. Auf ihren Schulterblättern befanden sich zwei große, eiternde Wunden und ich konnte bis auf den Knochen sehen.

„Verdammt, was ist das … hat dir jemand die Flügel ausgerissen?" Eigentlich hatte das ein lahmer Scherz sein sollen, aber sehr zu meinem Entsetzen nickte Demona und brachte ein klägliches Lächeln zustande, während sie ihren Kopf auf meiner Schulter ablegte. „An und für sich nicht tragisch … da sie wieder nachwachsen … wenn denn die verdammten Wunden endlich heilen würden!"

„Hat sich das ein Heiler angesehen?"

„Nein … keine Zeit … und jetzt kommst du ins Spiel … ich bräuchte jemanden … der mir diesen Trank braut …", sie hielt mir ein Blatt Papier vor die Nase. Aber das brauchte ich mir gar nicht anzusehen. Ich hatte diesen Trank bereits häufiger für sie gebraut. Kniffelig an der Sache war nur, dass einige der Zutaten mittlerweile verboten waren. Da hieß es improvisieren. Aber das ging nicht hier.

„Ich muss dich irgendwo anders hinbringen …", ich blickte zu ihr herunter, als keine Reaktion kam. Sie war ohnmächtig geworden.

„Na toll … du machst es mir auch wirklich nicht leicht!" Ich wickelte Demona in die Bettdecke und trat mit ihr hinaus auf den Balkon. Es war mir wirklich ein Rätsel … und eigentlich wollte ich auch gar nicht weiter darüber nachdenken … aber auf den Balkonen war kein Apparier-Schutz angebracht. Es kam mir im Moment zwar ziemlich gelegen, aber es hatte mir die vergangenen Wochen doch einige schlaflose Nächte bereitet.

Mein Ziel war das alte Anwesen eines Onkels von mir, der ein ähnliches Faible für Zaubertränke hatte, wie ich. Wenn ich Glück hatte, fand ich dort sogar noch alle Zutaten, die ich brauchte.

Mein Onkel hatte bereits vor einigen Jahren das Zeitliche gesegnet und seitdem stand das riesige Haus leer. Von den anderen Verwandten traute sich niemand in das gruselige Gemäuer, dass bis unter das Dach voll gestopft war mit irgendwelchen Zaubertrankzutaten. Nun ja … ein anderer Grund war wahrscheinlich, dass das Anwesen mittlerweile mir gehörte. Aus irgendeinem Grund, den ich bis heute nicht verstanden hatte, hatte mein Onkel mir das Haus vererbt …

Nur die zwei Hauselfen Bonny und Tinker lebten noch dort und verhinderten, dass das Gebäude vollkommen zerfiel.

Als ich vor dem Haus auftauchte, tobte gerade ein gewaltiges Gewitter über dem Anwesen. Die riesigen Bäume, heulten im Wind und warfen groteske Schatten auf die Mauern, wenn ein Blitz den Himmel erhellte.

Ich stieß die Tür mit dem Fuß auf und trat ein. Sofort erschienen die beiden Hauselfen direkt vor mir und verbeugten sich so tief, dass ihre Nasen den Boden berührten.

„Oh, Master Severus. Wie schön sie zu sehen! Es ist so lange her, dass jemand hier war! Bonny und Tinker freuen sich!"

„Ich freue mich auch … ist eines der Gästezimmer hergerichtet? Meine Begleitung müsste sich etwas ausruhen!"

„Oh, Master Severus bringt eine Frau mit", Bonny wirbelte aufgeregt um mich herum und strapazierte meine Geduld beträchtlich. „Bonny … ein Gästezimmer!", wiederholte ich nachdrücklich. „Eins in der Nähe des Labors, bitte! Sie ist krank!"

Bonny nickte. „Direkt neben dem Labor ist ein Zimmer mit einem Bett … dort kann hübsche Frau sich ausruhen!"

Ich hob eine Augenbraue. Mir war neu, dass Hawks dem Schönheitsideal von Hauselfen entsprachen. Nichtsdestotrotz folgte ich der aufgeregten kleinen Hauselfe, die mich zu dem Zimmer führte. Tinker war uns bereits voraus gelaufen und hatte das Bett hergerichtet und ein Feuer im Kamin entfacht. Ich legte Demona auf dem Bett ab und sah mich vor ein großes Problem gestellt. Ich musste ihr die nassen Kleider ausziehen! Und zwar ohne Zauberstab! Ich hatte nämlich keinen mehr! Und aufgrund meiner Mutter, hatte ich auch noch keine Gelegenheit bekommen mir einen neuen zu besorgen.

Das bedeutete … ich würde sie höchstwahrscheinlich nackt sehen! Oder nur in Unterwäsche … und das war auch nicht sonderlich besser. Dann würden nämlich garantiert wieder diese verfluchten Gefühle aufkommen, die ich seit fast zwanzig Jahren zu verdrängen versuchte.

„Oh Merlin … du meinst es wirklich nicht gut mit mir", murmelte ich, „TINKER!"

Die eifrige kleine Hauselfe erschien mit einem leisen „Puff" direkt vor meinen Füßen und blickte mich voller freudiger Erwartung an. „Kann Tinker Master Severus behilflich sein?"

„Ja … in diesem Haus ist nicht zufällig noch ein alter Zauberstab meines Onkels? Oder meiner Tante?"

„Tinker ist sich nicht sicher … Tinker müsste suchen … aber das wird eine Weile dauern!"

Ich nickte ergeben und entließ die kleine Hauselfe und wandte mich dann wieder meinem kleinen Problem zu. Schließlich fasste ich mir aber doch ein Herz … es nützte schließlich nichts. Vorsichtig zog ich ihr das durchnässte, zerrissene Kleid aus und sog erschrocken den Atem ein. Vorhin hatte ich gar nicht sehen können, wie übel sie zugerichtet war. Sie hatte mehrere Prellungen, davon eine gewaltige auf dem Bauch, die scheinbar von einem Fluch herrührte und zahlreiche Schnittverletzungen. Eine auf ihrem Oberarm zog dabei mein Augenmerk besonders an. Auf den ersten Blick sah es zwar so aus, als wäre sie verheilt, aber bei genauerer Betrachtung konnte man erkennen, dass die Wunde sich nicht geschlossen hatte. Vorsichtig berührte ich die empfindliche Haut an der Schnittwunde.

„FASS SIE NICHT AN!" Erschrocken zog ich meine Hand zurück und blickte mich gehetzt im Raum um. Beinahe glaubte ich schon einen Todesser in dem karg möblierten Zimmer stehen zu sehen – aber da war niemand. Nicht einmal die Hauselfen.

Mit der Gewissheit, dass ich langsam den Verstand verlor, berührte ich die Wunde wieder.

„SIE GEHÖRT MIR! FASS SIE NICHT AN!"

„Wer auch immer du bist", murmelte ich diesmal, „ich glaube nicht, dass sie deine Ansichten teilt!"

Eine halbe Stunde später lag Demona gut zugedeckt im Bett, während ich das Laboratorium meines Onkels nach den richtigen Zutaten durchsuchte. Ich hatte Glück … es war alles da, was ich brauchte und so machte ich mich konzentriert ans Werk. Eine halbe Stunde später brachte mir Tinker schließlich einen alten Zauberstab meines Onkels und ich konnte deutlich effektiver arbeiten. Es war zwar nicht meiner … aber er würde erst einmal ausreichen.

Meine Konzentration wurde nur hin und wieder von Demonas Hustenanfällen gestört, die sich eine Stunde nach unserer Ankunft einstellten. Gegen Mitternacht hatte ich den Trank fertig … ebenso eine Paste, die die Entzündung auf ihrem Rücken in den Griff kriegen sollte.

Mit Tinkers Hilfe flösste ich Demona etwas von dem Trank ein und verarztete anschließend ihren Rücken.

„Wird Frau wieder gesund?", Bonny sah mich fragend und mit hängenden Ohren an.

„Sicher … Unkraut vergeht nicht", erwiderte ich teilnahmslos und wandte den beiden Hauselfen den Rücken zu, um das Labor aufzuräumen.

_**Am nächsten Vormittag**_

Ich saß auf einem Stuhl neben Demonas Bett und betrachtete die schlafende Frau. Ihr Fieber war ein wenig gesunken und sie hustete nicht mehr ganz so stark … auch sah ihre Haut wieder etwas gesünder aus. Alles in allem schien es ihr besser zu gehen. Auch wenn die Wunden auf ihrem Rücken nicht so verheilten, wie sie eigentlich sollten.

Hin und wieder kam Bonny herein und fragte, ob wir irgendetwas brauchen würden. Gegen Mittag schließlich regte Demona sich und wachte langsam auf. Als sie mich erkannte, zwang sie sich zu einem müden Lächeln.

„Danke …"

„Wofür?"

„Für deine Hilfe", sie richtete sich langsam auf, „nach allem was ich getan habe, hätte ich es dir nicht übel genommen, wenn du mich einfach hättest verrecken lassen!" Ich half ihr, sich aufrecht hinzusetzen und war froh, dass sie so mein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte. Ich hatte noch nie rational denken können, wenn Demona irgendwie involviert war … und das hatte sich leider bis heute nicht geändert. Nicht mal das vorletzte Jahr, in dem wir uns eigentlich täglich in den Haaren gelegen hatten, hatte daran etwas geändert … und dabei hatte sich mein Plan absolut narrensicher angehört. Ich hatte gehofft, dass, wenn sie mir meine Gemeinheiten mit gleicher Münze heimzahlte – und das hatte sie – diese Gefühle, die ich nun seit über zwanzig Jahren in mir verspürte endlich verschwinden würden.

„Möchtest du etwas essen? Ein wenig Suppe?" Demona nickte und ich befahl dem Hauselfen uns etwas zu essen zu besorgen. Ich hatte nämlich mittlerweile auch Hunger. Eine Zeitlang blickten wir beide uns nur schweigend an. Dann durchbrach ich die Stille.

„Warum hast du es mir nicht gesagt?"

„Wann? Vor siebzehn oder vor zwei Jahren?" Demona wusste sofort, worauf ich anspielte.

„Beides!"

„Gegenfrage … hättest du vor siebzehn Jahren viel mit einem Baby anfangen können? Antworte ehrlich!"

„Ich … nein!", ich blickte weg. Mit Babys hatte ich nie sehr viel anfangen können. „Warum hast du es mir nicht gesagt, als du wieder aufgetaucht bist?"

„Ich hatte es vor", Demona lachte bitter auf, „… aber du hast mich nicht unbedingt freundlich empfangen … und ich bin leicht beleidigt. Außerdem hatte ich nicht wirklich den Eindruck, dass du dir etwas aus mir … oder einem Kind machen würdest! Du hast Claw angesehen, als würde sie irgendeine tödliche Krankheit nach Hogwarts schleppen."

Ja, das hatte ich! Allerdings war mir damals in meinem bösesten Träumen nicht in den Sinn gekommen, dass ich ihr Vater sein könnte. Ich war davon ausgegangen, dass Demona sich gleich nach unseren „Abenteuern" jemand anderen geschnappt hatte. Albus würde das wahrscheinlich „gekränkten männlichen Stolz" nennen … und das absolut zu Recht. Merlin, war das damals ein scheußliches Gefühl gewesen. Ich hatte damals den ersten Schrecken gerade überwunden und mich sogar ein wenig darüber gefreut, dass sie wieder aufgetaucht war … und dann kam Claw! Und ich sah rot!

„Ich … … ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht … was Fudge mit dir anstellen würde. Du stehst auf seiner Beliebtheitsskala nicht sehr weit oben", antwortete ich stattdessen, was aber auch keine Lüge war.

„Du auch nicht …", Demona seufzte, „und offen gestanden … haben mir unsere Zankereien immer sehr viel Spaß gemacht."

Ich musste ein Lachen unterdrücken, wurde aber schlagartig wieder ernst und setzte mich wieder auf meinen Stuhl. „Würdest du mir verraten, wie du zu diesen Verletzungen gekommen bist?"

Demona lehnte sich mit geschlossenen Augen an das Kopfende des Bettes bevor sie mir antwortete. „Hm … ich musste jemanden dazu befragen, wie man Dimensionsportale öffnet … und diese Information wollten sie nicht umsonst rausrücken. Sie sammeln Flügel … also habe ich ihnen meine gegeben. Mit Schmerzen habe im Laufe der Zeit gelernt umzugehen … ich hatte nur nicht damit gerechnet, dass die Wunden nicht verheilen würden. Es muss mit dem Zauber zu tun haben, den ich im letzten Jahr abbekommen habe. Seitdem scheinen meine Heilkräfte nicht mehr richtig zu funktionieren! Und die Verletzung von dem Zauber verheilt auch nicht richtig." Sie deutete auf die Verletzung, die mich am gestrigen Abend so irritiert hatte.

Bevor ich sie darauf ansprechen konnte, kam Tinker mit unserem Essen und ich setzte ihr das Tablett auf die Beine. Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte ich, dass sie die ganze Zeit auf meine rechte Hand starrte, überging das aber einfach.

Demona nahm zwei Löffel voll Suppe, dann legte sie den Löffel wieder neben ihren Teller. Ich registrierte das mit hochgezogener Augenbraue, doch bevor ich etwas sagen konnte, fing sie an zu sprechen.

„Wo ist mein Umhang?"

„Er liegt dort vorne auf einem Stuhl … soll ich ihn Dir holen?" Demona schüttelte den Kopf und schloss die Augen.

„Du musst ihn nicht holen … aber in einer der Taschen ist etwas, das dir gehört. Ich bin gestern zufällig über deinen Zauberstab gestolpert und habe ihn mitgenommen! Er ist leider zerbrochen … aber vielleicht kann Ollivander ihn reparieren."

Ich blickte Demona entsetzt an. „Noch mal von vorne … Du bist zufällig über meinen Zauberstab gestolpert … der … so weit ich weiß, im Besitz von Voldemort ist. WAS bitteschön hast Du die letzten Wochen über getrieben?"

„Wie weit hat Dich deine Mutter denn ins Bild gesetzt?"

„Sehr weit … und Du hast dabei keine gute Figur gemacht!"

„Das hatte ich auch nicht erwartet. Die böse, hinterhältige, egoistische Hawk, die ihrem Lieblingssohn die Tochter vorenthält."

„Ich bin nicht ihr Lieblingssohn!", erwiderte ich aus einem Reflex heraus und entlockte Demona damit ein Lächeln.

„Nein … Du bist zu kratzbürstig …"

„… und arbeite nicht für das Ministerium!", vollendete ich den Satz. „Und nun bitte auf das eigentliche Thema zurück. Was hast Du in den letzten Monaten getrieben."

Demona schilderte mir daraufhin in knappen Sätzen, was ihr in den letzten Wochen geschehen war und ich griff mir mit zwei Fingern an die Nasenwurzel als sie fertig war.

„Du … Du hast wirklich mehr Glück als Verstand, weißt du das?" Sie blickte mich böse an.

„Was hättest Du denn gemacht, wenn es Deine Toch…", ich blickte sie mit hochgezogener Braue an und sie stockte mitten im Satz.

„Schlechter Anfang … Du hast Recht. Also … was hättest Du an meiner Stelle getan?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und holte eine kleine Phiole aus dem Labor. „Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete ich ehrlich, während ich ein paar Tropfen aus der Phiole in ein Glas Wasser gab, „aber es bringt auch nichts, wenn wir uns darüber unterhalten, was ich getan hätte. Ich musste mich die letzten Wochen über damit anfreunden, ein Kind in die Welt gesetzt zu haben … ein Kind, dass mich bereits einmal in einem Käfer verwandelt hat!" Und dass dabei zugesehen hat, wie ich gefoltert wurde, fügte ich in Gedanken hinzu. Demona lächelte bei meiner letzten Bemerkung und nahm das Glas von mir in Empfang.

„Wenn es dich tröstet … ich habe einige Monate gebraucht, um mich damit anzufreunden schwanger zu sein … und dann habe ich sehr lange gebraucht, um mich mit einem schreienden Säugling anzufreunden … das hat sie ganz eindeutig von dir." Ich ging nicht auf Demonas Stichelei ein und setzte mich neben das Bett auf einen Stuhl.

„Das hört sich an, als hätte ich dein Leben zerstört." Demona trank das Glas aus und schüttelte dann leicht abwesend den Kopf. „Dazu gehören immer zwei … und mal davon abgesehen … auch bei uns gibt es Mittel und Wege eine Schwangerschaft zu beenden."

Sie blickte abwesend in das leere Glas und schüttelte sich nun, wie um diese grausamen Gedanken los zu werden. „Sag mal", begann sie plötzlich und starrte mich unverwandt an, „ich habe Dich ja immer für einen intelligenten Mann gehalten … der auch Kenntnisse in der Mathematik hat. Warum bist Du eigentlich nicht selber drauf gekommen?"

Peinlich berührt wich ich ihrem Blick aus. Ja, warum war ich nicht selber darauf gekommen? Im Nachhinein waren die Anzeichen dafür schließlich deutlich genug. Sie sah mir … beziehungsweise meiner Mutter sehr ähnlich und die natürliche Begabung für Zaubertränke hatte sie auch unter Garantie nicht von ihrer Mutter. Demona musste nur in einem Raum mit einem Kessel sein und er explodierte. Also eine berechtigte Frage.

„Ich weiß es nicht … ich war wahrscheinlich zu sehr damit beschäftigt, Dich wegzuekeln!", druckste ich herum und drehte ihr den Rücken zu als ich zu einer Kommode lief. „Mal davon abgesehen war ich felsenfest davon überzeugt, du hättest Remus das Kind angehängt."

„… Remus … angehängt … ANGEHÄNGT?", Demonas Stimme bebte vor Zorn und ich drehte mich erschrocken um. Mir war augenblicklich klar, dass das eine sehr unglückliche Wortwahl gewesen war. Sie machte Anstalten aus dem Bett zu kommen. Aber was noch viel beängstigender war, war die offensichtliche Wut, die ihr regelrecht ins Gesicht geschrieben stand.

„Demona … ich würde an deiner Stelle im Bett bleiben!"

„Den Teufel werde ich tun, Du Arsch!", zischte sie mir entgegen und schwang ihre Beine aus dem Bett. Im nächsten Moment stand sie splitterfasernackt vor mir. Oh Merlin! Verdammt, hatte diese Frau denn gar kein Schamgefühl? „Was sollte das gerade? ANGEHÄNGT? Ich habe niemandem ein Kind angehängt und was hat Remus mit der Sache zu tun?"

Sie kam immer näher und ich wich zur Wand zurück. Immer darauf bedacht, sie nicht direkt anzusehen.

„Na, als wir das erste Mal miteinander geschlafen haben, hast du noch irgendwas zur Verhütung genommen … beim zweiten Mal nicht mehr! Und was Remus damit zu tun hat, weißt Du doch am Besten", fauchte ich zurück, „immerhin habt ihr im vorletzten Jahr ständig aneinander geklebt … und Azkaban habt ihr zwei ja auch ziemlich anregend gefunden!"

„Nur mal zu deiner Information, Freundchen, das zweite Mal, dass wir miteinander Sex hatten, war von mir nicht geplant! Du warst derjenige, der über mich hergefallen ist. Bei einer sensibleren Frau wäre das unter Vergewaltigung gefallen! Außerdem hättest du dich auch um die Verhütung kümmern können! Immerhin gibt es heutzutage auch schon Präparate für Männer! Schließlich steht nirgendwo geschrieben, dass das einzig und alleine die Aufgabe der Frau ist! Und was das ach so anregende Azkaban angeht. Er hat sich nachts in einen Werwolf verwandelt. Glaubst Du, ich schlafe mit einen Werwolf?"

„Woher soll ich das denn wissen?", zischte ich zurück, obwohl mir eigentlich klar war, dass ich besser den Mund halten sollte, „dein Volk hat schließlich mehrere sonderbare Bräuche! Und das du unbedingt wählerisch bist, kann man ja auch nicht behaupten!"

In dem Moment, in dem die letzte Silbe meinen Mund verlassen hatte, wusste ich, dass ich so gut wie tot war. Gefühlte Minuten lang sah Demona mich nur an, dann hob sie langsam ihren Arm und verpasste mir eine schallende Ohrfeige. Durch die Wucht des Schlages stolperte ich ein paar Schritte zur Seite und musste mich schließlich an der Wand abstützen. Niemals hätte ich erwartet, dass sie noch soviel Kraft besaß.

„Arschloch!", zischte sie und lief zu dem Stuhl, auf dem ihr Kleid und ihr Umhang lagen. Sie zog sich in aller Seelenruhe an, während ich mir meine schmerzende Wange rieb und sie misstrauisch beobachtete. Eine zweite Ohrfeige wollte ich ungern kassieren. Eigentlich hatte ich nicht einmal die erste haben wollen.

„SAG MAL, SPINNST DU?", schrie ich sie an und war mir selber nicht so sicher, ob ich denn nun die Ohrfeige meinte, oder die Tatsache, dass sie sich anzog und scheinbar das Haus verlassen wollte. Sie griff nämlich gerade nach ihrem Umhang.

Während sie den Umhang überzog, blickte sie noch mal über ihre Schulter zurück. „Vor einer halben Stunde hätte ich noch gesagt, dass ich mich wirklich freue, dass Du noch am Leben bist. Jetzt muss ich ernsthaft überlegen ob ich Voldemort nicht einen Tipp gebe, wo Du gerade zu finden bist!" Ihre Augen waren kalt wie Eis und auch ihre Stimme klirrte vor Kälte. Ohne mich eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, verließ sie den kleinen Raum.

Einen winzigen Moment sah ich ihr nur sprachlos hinterher, dann lief ich ihr nach. Sie war bereits in der Eingangshalle angekommen.

„Demona, bleib hier!", sie ignorierte mich einfach und lief stur weiter zur Tür. „Demona, es stürmt draußen! In deinem Zustand überlebst du da draußen keine zwei Stunden!" Ich beschleunigte meine Schritte, da sie die Tür fast erreicht hatte. Demona wurde langsamer und blieb schließlich ganz stehen. Erleichtert atmete ich aus, da ich dachte, dass sie auf mich hören würde. Dann musste ich jedoch entsetzt erkennen, dass sie nicht wegen mir stehen geblieben war. Demona fing an zu schwanken und fiel dann einfach zu Boden.

„Oh … verdammt", fluchte ich, während ich mich dem Bündel aus Umhang und langen, blonden Haaren näherte, das regungslos auf dem kalten Steinboden lag. Ich kniete mich neben sie auf den Boden und hob mit einer fließenden Bewegung ihren Oberkörper an. Forschend blickte ich in ihr Gesicht. Sie war leichenblass und ihre Atmung kam stoßweise. Ich strich ihr ein paar wirre Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und bemerkte dabei, dass das Fieber wieder gestiegen war.

„Großartig", murrte ich und richtete mich mit Demona in den Armen wieder auf. Sie war noch nie wirklich schwer gewesen, aber nun nahm ich ihr Gewicht in meinem Armen kaum war. Langsam lief ich zurück zu dem kleinen Raum, neben dem Labor und legte sie wieder auf dem Bett ab. Bevor ich ihr die Kleidung wieder auszog, betrachtete ich sie einen Moment.

Ihr Gesicht war regelrecht eingefallen und das schwarze Kleid, das sie trug, verstärkte diesen Eindruck noch. Wieder strich ich ihr eine widerspenstige Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und ließ sie für einen Moment durch meine Finger gleiten. Bis jetzt hatte ich sie eigentlich immer nur mit hochgesteckten oder streng nach hinten gekämmten Haaren, die in einen Zopf geflochten waren, gesehen. Mit den offenen Haaren sah sie sehr viel weicher … beinahe zerbrechlich aus.

Das Schlagen der großen Standuhr holte mich schließlich in die Wirklichkeit zurück und als hätte ich mich verbrannt, ließ ich ihre Haarsträhne los, die ich noch immer festgehalten hatte.

„Wieso? Wieso, verdammt noch mal, müssen unsere Gespräche eigentlich immer in Streitereien ausarten?", brummte ich und zog ihre Decke noch ein wenig höher.

_**Aus der Sicht von Lord Voldemort**_

Mit einem wütenden Aufschrei warf ich den kleinen Tisch quer durch meinen Wohnraum. Nicht genug, dass mir die kleine Schlampe entwischt war … nein! Ich hatte auch noch entsetzt feststellen müssen, dass dieser verdammte Zaubertrankmeister immer noch am Leben war und mein Eigentum betatschte – schon wieder.

Schwer atmend legte ich meine Hände auf die Rückenlehne eines Sofas und krallte meine Fingernägel in den dunkelgrünen Bezug.

Snape war am Leben. Immer noch!

Woher ich das wusste? Ich konnte es fühlen. Dank dieses wunderbaren, schief gegangenen Zaubers vom letzten Jahr, mit dem ich versucht hatte Albus Dumbledore vom Erdboden zu tilgen und den unglücklicherweise das geflügelte Biest abbekommen hatte, bestand nun eine Verbindung zwischen uns, deren Möglichkeiten weit … sehr weit … über den bereits bestehenden Ehebund hinausgingen. Wenn ich wollte, konnte ich sehen, was sie sah, konnte fühlen, was sie fühlte … ich konnte einfach so in ihren Kopf eindringen, ohne das sie es merkte … aber was noch viel wunderbarer war … ich konnte sie praktisch aussaugen. Die ganzen Heilströme und verborgenen Kräfte, die durch ihren schwächlichen Körper liefen, konnte ich mir zu Nutze machen. Und nun … vor ungefähr einer halben Stunde … bemerkte ich, dass da noch ein weiterer Geist war … der von Snape!

Er musste die Wunde berührt haben und so konnte ich für einen winzigen Moment auch in seinen Kopf eindringen … und das wäre natürlich nicht gegangen, wenn er tot wäre! Seitdem hatte ich versucht herauszufinden, wo die beiden sich befanden … aber immer wenn ich ihre Augen nutzen wollte, kam da nur absolute Schwärze!

„Und was noch viel Schlimmer ist … ich habe ihr gegenüber den Bündniszauber erwähnt …", ich blickte überlegend auf Nagini, die sich zu meinen Füßen immer wieder ein- und entrollte, so als wollte sie mir etwas mitteilen. Ich wandte meinen Blick ab und sah stattdessen aus dem reparierten Fenster.

Demona war nicht dumm. Früher oder später würde sie irgendjemandem – wahrscheinlich sogar Dumbledore – von ihrer kleinen Entdeckung berichten … und dann würde es nicht mehr lange dauern, bis sie dahinter kämen, wie man mich vernichtete.

„Meisssster", zischelte da plötzlich eine leise Stimme hinter mir, „ihr habt mich gerufen?"

„Ja, in der Tat", ich drehte mich zu dem Vogelmenschen um und blickte ihm in die roten Augen, „holt meinen Körper hier her! Er ist in unserer alten Höhle nicht mehr sicher!"

„Ssssehr wohl, Meisssster!" Der Vogelmensch drehte sich um und verschwand dann auf den Balkon. Ich konnte hören, wie er seine drachenartigen Flügel ausbreitete und sich dann in die Lüfte erhob.

Andererseits … vielleicht … hatte ich jetzt ja einen hübschen Köder, um mein untreues Weib doch noch in die Finger zu bekommen.

To be continued …

Falls irgendjemand auf die Idee kommen sollte, dass das Erscheinen neuer Kapitel an Reviews gekoppelt ist … so könnte er/sie Recht haben. ;-)


	4. Mißverständnisse

**Kapitel 4 Mißverständnisse**

** lucia: **zwar etwas spät … aber besser spät als nie! ;-) Hier ist das nächste Kapitel.

** engelsvieh**: zu den Flügeln … die wurden ihr in der Tat ausgerissen. Das ist in der Vorgängergeschichte angedeutet worden. Da war sie zum Schluss bei den Parzen, weil sie eine Information brauchte und als Gegenleistung, wollten die ihre Flügel. Also ab damit! ;-)

** syyren:** Moin Moin, hier das nächste Kapitel weil du mich so lieb darum gebeten hast. Hin und wieder mache ich ja das was man mir sagt. ;-)

_**Aus der Sicht von Albus Dumbledore**_

Verwirrt blickte ich auf Minerva, die seit Beginn des samstäglichen Frühstücks auf ihrem Platz hin und her rutschte und immer wieder zur Tür sah. Beinahe so als erwarte sie dringenden Besuch. Den anderen Lehrern entging das untypische Verhalten ihrer Kollegin natürlich auch nicht. Minerva war normalerweise die Ruhe in Person, dass sie jetzt so rastlos war, zog natürlich einige Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

Als das Frühstück offiziell beendet war, sprang sie förmlich auf und rannte nach draußen. Remus und ich blickten uns fragend an.

„Sie ist seit gestern Abend so komisch", flüsterte er mir schließlich zu, „ich bin ihr bei meinem Rundgang auf dem Gang begegnet. Es war beinahe so als würde sie jemanden erwarten!"

„Nun … wie auch immer!", antwortete ich ihm, „es wird wohl nichts Schlimmes sein … sonst wäre sie wohl zu einem von uns gekommen … hoffe ich jedenfalls!"

Remus nickte und wir gingen zusammen durch die Lehrertür, um unsere Büros aufzusuchen. Wir waren noch keine zwanzig Meter gegangen, als plötzlich jemand meinen Namen rief. Erstaunt drehte ich mich um und sah die Eheleute Snape auf mich zukommen. Mrs. Snape sah ein wenig panisch aus.

„Mr. und Mrs. Snape, was verschafft mir die Ehre ihres Besuches?", fragte ich freundlich.

„Wir müssten sie in einer dringenden Angelegenheit sprechen … könnten wir vielleicht ihr Büro aufsuchen?", Mr. Snape sah mich bittend an.

„Aber natürlich … bitte folgen sie mir!" Ich lief den Beiden voraus in mein Büro. Langsam ergriff auch von mir so eine innere Unruhe. Minerva schien ansteckend zu sein. Ich bedeutete den Beiden platz zu nehmen und setzte mich ihnen dann gegenüber.

„Also … worum geht es?"

„Severus", begann Sevanna Snape, „er ist seit gestern Abend verschwunden!"

Entsetzt hätte ich beinahe mein Tintenfass umgeworfen. Das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein. Ich musste an mich halten, um den beiden nicht sofort ins Gesicht zu werfen, dass ich St. Mungo von Anfang an für keine gute Idee gehalten hatte.

„Aber … wie … was ist mit den Auroren?"

„Sie sind irgendwie betäubt worden", murmelte Servatius Snape an Stelle seiner Frau. „Wir wissen, dass er das letzte Mal gegen halb acht Besuch bekommen hat … von seiner Frau!"

„Von seiner Frau?", echote ich fassungslos und war mir nicht sicher, ob ich mich verhört hatte.

„Ja, von seiner Frau", knirschte Sevanna Snape den Tränen nah und ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten. „Wir hatten gehofft, dass er vielleicht hier ist?"

Ich schüttelte verneinend den Kopf, während mir alle möglichen Horrorszenarien durch selben gingen. Da hatte Severus monatelang überlebt und nun wurde er am Ende womöglich doch zur Strecke gebracht, weil seine Eltern ihn unbedingt ins St. Mungo bringen mussten. Ich war kurz davor aus der Haut zu fahren. Das wurde aber dadurch verhindert, dass plötzlich die Tür zu meinem Büro aufgestoßen wurde und Minerva hereingestürmt kam.

„Albus … ich muss unbedingt mit dir sprechen! Eine Katastrophe …", sie hielt inne, als sie die Snapes bemerkte. „Oh, Verzeihung. Guten Morgen", murmelte Minerva und blickte dann schuldbewusst zu mir.

Ich unterrichtete Minerva knapp von dem, was mir die Snapes gerade offenbart hatten.

„Konnte irgendjemand die Frau beschreiben?", fragte Minerva vorsichtig und ich blickte sie erstaunt an. Da war so ein merkwürdiges Glitzern in ihren Augen.

„Ja, die Empfangsdame. Es soll eine sehr große, schwarz gekleidete, blonde, unfreundliche Frau gewesen sein …"

„Merlin sei Dank", Minerva atmete erleichtert aus und ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen.

Sevanna Snape sah meine Kollegin pikiert an. „Wir haben den Verdacht, dass es Narcissa Malfoy war …" Minerva winkte lächelnd ab. „Das war sie ganz bestimmt nicht."

„Minerva?", fragte ich forschend, „kann es sein, dass du über diese Geschichte ein wenig mehr weißt, als wir?"

„Also…", sie strich verlegen einige Falten in ihrem Umhang glatt, als drei Augenpaare auf sie gerichtet waren. „Ich glaube, dass diese Frau Demona war!"

Erstaunt zog ich meine Augenbraue nach oben und blickte Minerva an. „Wie kann das sein? Sie ist seit Monaten verschwunden!"

„Nicht direkt", antwortete Minerva vorsichtig, „wir hatten regelmäßig Kontakt zueinander …"

„Regelmäßig?", meine Brauen wanderten soweit nach oben, dass sie unter der Krempe meines Zaubererhutes verschwinden mussten.

„So ungefähr … mindestens zwei Mal die Woche! Sie sucht einen Weg um Claw zu befreien und dafür … also …", sie blickte zur Seite, „das ist aber eigentlich auch nicht wichtig. Also gestern hätten wir uns eigentlich treffen wollen. Sie ist aber nicht bei mir erschienen … sie ist krank … verletzt …"

„Ah", ich begann zu verstehen, „du glaubst also, statt dich aufzusuchen ist sie direkt zu Severus gegangen?"

Minerva nickte und blickte mir das erste Mal, seit sie hier war fest in die Augen.

„Dann hat diese Natter also meinen Sohn entführt?", fauchte Sevanna Snape plötzlich und stand mit einem Ruck auf. Ich fuhr erschrocken zusammen während Minerva die Mutter von Severus tadelnd ansah.

„Weder ist sie eine Natter, noch hat sie Severus entführt! Severus ist in der Lage einen Trank zu brauen, der die Verletzungen, die sie hat, heilen kann. Ich nehme an, dass sie jetzt an irgendeinem Ort sind, wo er diesen Trank ohne gestört zu werden, herstellen kann. Und seien sie versichert Mrs. Snape", Minerva stand jetzt auf und blickte auf die Angesprochene hinunter, „egal wo ihr Sohn jetzt ist, er ist dort auf jeden Fall sicherer als im St. Mungo! Wenn sie mich dann bitte entschuldigen! Ich habe noch zu tun! Albus!"

Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und verschwand durch die Tür. Sevanna Snape sah ihr betreten hinter her.

„Sevanna", die Stimme ihres Mannes holte sie in die Wirklichkeit zurück und sie blickte tief getroffen zwischen ihrem Mann und mir hinter her.

„Bitte verzeihen sie, Professor! Wir werden wieder nach Hause gehen!" Ich nickte dem Vater von Severus zu und sah den beiden hinter her, wie sie mein Büro verließen.

Jetzt konnten wir nur hoffen, dass es sich bei dieser Frau wirklich um Demona gehandelt hatte.

_**Aus der Sicht von Demona**_

Als ich erwachte, fühlte ich mich wie gerädert. Mein ganzer Körper schmerzte, vor allem mein Kopf. Dort schien sich irgendwie alles zu drehen. Selbst die Decke, die ich jetzt seit fünf Minuten anstarrte, um mich zu orientieren. Schließlich wurde das Karussell in meinem Kopf langsamer und ich wollte mich vorsichtig aufsetzen.

„Bleib liegen, oder ich binde dich fest!", ertönte plötzlich die Stimme, die ich eigentlich in meinem ganzen Leben nie wieder hören wollte. Auch wenn ich ihm am liebsten die Augen ausgekratzt hätte, gehorchte ich. Unter anderem auch deswegen weil das Karussell in meinem Kopf zur nächsten Runde startete. Trotzdem warf ich ihm einen bösen Blick zu. Jedenfalls so gut es in meinem Zustand ging.

Severus ließ sich von meinem bösen Blicken jedoch nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Stattdessen ließ er ein paar Tropfen aus einer Phiole in ein Wasserglas fallen und reichte mir dieses dann. Ich dachte nicht einmal daran das Glas von ihm entgegen zu nehmen. Wütend drehte ich meinen Kopf zur Seite und blickte zur gegenüberliegenden Wand.

„Ich will dich nicht vergiften", knurrte er, „wenn ich das wollte, hätte ich bereits genügend Zeit dafür gehabt! Das ist Medizin, die deine Lungenentzündung in den Griff kriegen sollte!"

„Kann dir doch egal sein", fauchte ich zurück, „woran ich krepier!"

„Es ist mir aber nicht egal", knurrte Severus und zwang mich in eine sitzende Stellung.

„Fass mich nicht an!", wütend schlug ich nach ihm.

„Stell dich nicht so biestig an! Dann fasse ich dich auch nicht an!", seine schwarzen Augen blitzen mich böse an. Ich blickte genau so böse zurück und griff schlussendlich nach dem Glas und setzte es an meine Lippen.

So ungern ich es auch zugab, aber ich spürte beinahe im gleichen Augenblick eine eindeutige Verbesserung. Das Karussell in meinem Kopf schien sich endlich dazu entschlossen haben, stehen zu bleiben und auch mein restliches Befinden besserte sich.

„Besser?", Severus blickte mich fragend an.

„Ja", knurrte ich und war versucht ihm das Glas, das ich immer noch in der Hand hielt an den Kopf zu werfen. Er schien die Gedanken, die durch meinen Kopf wirbelten zu erahnen, denn im nächsten Moment nahm er mir das Glas aus der Hand und stellte es in sicherer Entfernung auf die Kommode. Eine Weile stand er mit dem Rücken zu mir, dann drehte er sich plötzlich um.

„Ich … wegen gestern … es tut mir Leid!" Erstaunt hob ich eine Augenbraue. Eine Entschuldigung von Severus Snape? Ich musste immer noch fiebern.

„Es geht mich schließlich nichts an mit wem … und mit wie vielen du im Bett warst …"

Meine Wut, die gerade dabei war zu verrauchen, loderte aufs Neue auf. Ich musste mich sehr bezähmen um nicht sofort aus dem Bett zu springen und Severus an die Kehle zu gehen. Was bildete der Kerl sich eigentlich ein? Nach fünf Minuten ließ ich mich zähneknirschend zu einer Antwort herab.

„Du hast vollkommen Recht! Es geht dich überhaupt nichts an mit wem ich ins Bett gehe, mit wem ich Kinder zeuge und was weiß ich noch alles anstelle. Es ist mein Leben und du hattest da allerhöchstens einen kleinen Gastauftritt drin! Und jetzt lass mich in Ruhe!" Mit einer endgültigen Geste kreuzte ich die Arme vor der Brust und funkelte meinen lieben Kollegen böse an.

Ich blickte Severus herausfordernd an, von dem ich einen Gegenschlag erwartete, aber da kam gar nichts. Stattdessen hatte ich das Gefühl, das er mich verletzt ansah. Aber dieser Moment dauerte nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde an und so glaubte ich mich getäuscht zu haben. Ohne mir einen weiteren Blick zu schenken, rauschte Severus aus dem Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Müde schloss ich die Augen. „Idiot", murmelte ich noch, dann umhüllte mich die Dunkelheit des Schlafes.

Als ich wieder aufwachte, brauchte ich einen Moment um mich zu orientieren. Schließlich fiel mir wieder ein, wo ich mich befand und blickte mich suchend um.

Diesmal stand Severus nicht in irgendeiner Ecke des Zimmers, um mich zu beobachten. Vorsichtig setzte ich mich auf und entdeckte dabei das Tablett mit Essen neben meinem Bett. Langsam griff ich nach einem Stück Obst und begann zu essen. Als ich mit dem Frühstück fertig war, schwang ich vorsichtig meine Beine aus dem Bett. Nichts in meinem Körper protestierte und so stand ich langsam auf.

Ich fragte mich ernsthaft wie lange ich jetzt schon hier war und lief zu einem kleinen Fenster, durch das die Sonne herein schien. Mir eröffnete sich der Blick in einen kleinen gepflegten Garten, der von riesigen Bäumen gesäumt war.

Es sah richtig malerisch aus. Ich war so vertieft in den Anblick dieses kleinen, grünen Juwels, dass ich nicht bemerkte, wie jemand das Zimmer betrat. Erst ein Räuspern holte mich in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Erstaunt blickte ich über die Schulter und erkannte Severus, der an die gegenüberliegende Wand blickte. In diesem Moment wurde mir klar, dass ich vollkommen nackt war. Nichts, was mich großartig in Verlegenheit brachte. Mir gefiel mein Körper.

„Du hast mir leider keinen Umhang oder ein anderes Kleidungsstück hier gelassen", hauchte ich im neckenden Tonfall und lief an ihm vorbei.

„Eine reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme", antwortete er, „ich wollte nicht, dass du dich heimlich aus dem Staub machst und dann in irgendeinem Straßengraben endest."

„Wirklich reizend von dir!" Severus ging nicht auf meinem sarkastischen Tonfall ein, sondern hielt mir nur kommentarlos und ohne mich anzusehen ein Handtuch entgegen. Mit einem spöttischen Kichern, nahm ich das Handtuch von ihm entgegen und statt es mir umzuwickeln, warf ich es einfach nur über meine Schulter. Provozierend baute ich mich direkt vor Severus auf. Noch ein bisschen näher und meine Brüste würden über sein Hemd streifen.

Aber Severus blickte mir nur stur in die Augen. „Legst du dich bitte aufs Bett? Auf den Bauch … ich will mir deine Schultern noch einmal ansehen!"

Ausnahmsweise tat ich mal so wie mir geheißen und legte mich aufs Bett. Einen Moment später senkte sich die Matratze neben mir ab und ich spürte wie Severus mit seinen Händen, meine Haare beiseite strich. Im nächsten Moment rieb er eine kalte Paste auf meine Schulterblätter und ich zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Nicht ob der Kälte, sondern weil die Wunden anfingen zu brennen.

„Scht", er legte mir seine Hand auf den Rücken, „das wird gleich besser!"

Severus hatte nicht gelogen. Das Brennen ließ nach einem Moment nach und ließ nur eine angenehme Wärme zurück. Ich musste an mich halten, um nicht zu schnurren.

Mein „Heiler" stand nach einem Moment wieder auf und lief zu einem Stuhl. Neugierig setzte ich mich auf und sah ihm hinterher.

„Ich habe dir ein Kleid mitgebracht … deins war vollkommen zerrissen!" Er hob das schwarze Stück Stoff vom Stuhl und hielt es mir vor die Nase. Ich runzelte meine Stirn. Dieses Kleid war wirklich hübsch … aber es schien nur aus durchsichtiger Spitze zu bestehen.

„Ähm … Severus …", begann ich.

„Glaub mir, ich habe wirklich das Kleid rausgesucht, durch das man am wenigsten sieht." Er musterte das Kleid noch einmal nachdenklich. „Alle anderen sind noch durchsichtiger. Es müsste dir eigentlich passen. Es hat meiner Tante gehört. Ihr habt ähnliche Figuren."

„Und was sagt deine Tante dazu, wenn ich in ihren Kleidern rumrenne?", fragte ich und griff nach dem Kleid.

„Gar nichts mehr. Sie ist tot!"

„Oh … das tut mir Leid", murmelte ich und zog mir das Kleid über den Kopf. Er winkte ab und kam zu mir, um die Schnüre hinten auf meinem Rücken zu schließen. Severus hatte Recht, es passte wie angegossen, wie ich mit einem Blick in die Spiegel feststellte und trotz meiner anfänglichen Bedenken waren alle wichtigen Körperteile verhüllt. Auch wenn der Ausschnitt nicht mehr viel der männlichen Phantasie überließ. Ich setzte mich auf einen Stuhl und wollte meine Haare in Ordnung bringen, aber als ich meine Arme nun wieder hob, um meine Haare zu bürsten, schoss ein glühender Schmerz von meinen Schultern durch meinen gesamten Körper. Keuchend ließ ich die Bürste fallen.

Severus stand plötzlich hinter mir und hob die Bürste auf. Ohne irgendein Wort begann er damit meine Haare zu entwirren.

Es war ein seltsames Gefühl. Seit ich ein kleines Kind war hatte mir niemand mehr die Haare gemacht. Die seltenen Gelegenheiten, in denen ich herausgeputzt wurde, um irgendeinen notgeilen, alten Elben zu beeindrucken, mal außen vorgelassen. Es war ein zugegebenermaßen unfairer Vorteil, den ich mir hin und wieder in Verhandlungen durch mein Aussehen verschaffte. Und jetzt stand ausgerechnet Severus Snape hinter mir und bürstete meine Haare.

Ich seufzte ergeben. Das Leben war wirklich zu seltsam.

„Ein Zopf?", seine raue Stimme brachte mich in die Wirklichkeit zurück und ich nickte. Aufmerksam beobachtete ich seine Bewegungen im Spiegel. Mein Blick wurde dabei immer wieder von seiner rechten Hand angezogen.

„Du scheinst dich mit deiner rechten Hand gut arrangiert zu haben … aber … konnte man das im St. Mungo nicht richten?"

Diesmal war es Severus, der seufzte. „Es wäre einfacher eine ganze Hand zu erneuern … bei so kleinen Körperteilen besteht die Gefahr, dass die Nerven nicht anwachsen."

„Wenn … wenn du möchtest, bitte ich eine meiner Heilerinnen sich das einmal anzusehen. Wir haben häufiger Probleme mit fehlenden Körperteilen …"

Einen Moment herrschte Schweigen zwischen uns beiden, in dem Severus angestrengt zu Überlegen schien. „Das … das wäre nett. Das Zaubertränke brauen ist so doch etwas schwierig."

Ich nickte und stand auf, da Severus mit meinen Haaren fertig war. Mein Spiegelbild kassierte noch einen kritischen Blick von mir, dann drehte ich mich um und verließ den Raum. Severus folgte mir, wie ich an den Schritten erkannte.

„Wie lange habe ich eigentlich geschlafen?" Ich drehte mich zu Severus um, aber der war weg. Einen Moment drehte ich mich hilflos im Kreis, dann sah ich wie er aus einer kleinen Nebentür getreten kam. Mit meinem Umhang.

„Mehrere Tage", antwortete er und reichte mir den dunkelblauen Umhang, den ich mal von Minerva zu Weihnachten geschenkt bekommen hatte. Ich liebte diesen Umhang aus Samt mit den aufgestickten winzigen Sternen heiß und innig. Er war den Umhängen aus dem Mittelalter nachempfunden und bauschte sich so herrlich dramatisch auf, wenn ich lief. „Insgesamt waren wir sieben Tage hier."

„Sieben Tage?" Ich drehte mich erstaunt zu Severus um. Damit hatte ich jetzt nicht gerechnet.

„Ja. Sieben Tage", bestätigte er noch einmal, „und ich weiß, dass du unbedingt nach Hogwarts willst, aber ich bitte dich noch einen Zwischenstopp bei meinen Eltern einzulegen."

„Und warum gehst du nicht alleine zu deinen Eltern?", fragte ich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Weil ich dich nicht alleine lassen werde, deswegen! Du bist immer noch krank."

Ich öffnete schon meinen Mund, um zu widersprechen, aber Severus blickte mich nur tadelnd an. Auch gut … auf die zwei Stunden kam es nun auch nicht mehr an.

Er führte mich nach draußen als mir etwas Entscheidendes auffiel.

„Und wie soll ich bitte zu deinen Eltern gelangen? Ich kann mich nur an Orte zaubern, die ich kenne!"

„Ich weiß. Du wirst wohl oder übel mit mir Apparieren müssen. Also halt dich bitte an mir fest!"

Ich sah Severus an als wäre er eine besonders hässliche Kröte. „Ich soll was?"

„Dich an mir festhalten", wiederholte er genervt und riss mich an sich. Bevor ich überhaupt an Gegenwehr denken konnte, fand ich mich eng an seine Brust gedrückt wieder. Er war noch dünner geworden. Aber das war ja nicht wirklich ein Wunder, wenn man überlegte was ihm alles widerfahren war. Widerwillig gehorchte ich Severus schließlich und legte meine Arme um seinen Nacken.

„Und bloß nicht loslassen!", flüsterte er noch. Dann ging es los. Es dauerte zwar nur Sekunden, aber das reichte für mich, um für alle Ewigkeiten die Nase voll zu haben.

Kaum spürte ich, dass wir am Ort unserer Bestimmung angekommen waren, stieß ich ihn von mir.

„Bah … und das macht ihr öfter? Das ist ja scheußlich!", schimpfte ich und erntete einen spöttischen Blick aus den kohleschwarzen Augen.

„Man gewöhnt sich dran!", meinte er nur und lief voraus. Ich folgte ihm nach anfänglichem Zögern. Mir stand nicht wirklich der Sinn danach auf Sevanna Snape zu treffen. Aber ich fügte mich in mein Schicksal.

Plötzlich blieb Severus vor mir abrupt stehen und ich prallte gegen ihn.

„Was denn", fauchte ich und lief um ihn herum. Ich hatte jetzt freie Aussicht auf ungefähr fünfzig Auroren und ein kleines Häuschen über dem das Schwarze Mal schwebte. Misstrauisch machte ich noch ein paar Schritte vorwärts. Um das kleine Haus waberte irgendein Zauber, der allerdings verdammt schlecht ausgeführt war. Also waren die Todesser noch drin!

Severus rannte an mir vorbei, nachdem er den ersten Schockmoment überwunden hatte und auf den ersten Auror zu, den er kriegen konnte. Es war Severin. Ich folgte ihm etwas gemächlicher.

„Was ist hier los?", fuhr er seinen Bruder an. Der blickte Severus erst ungläubig an, dann raunzte er zurück. „Wonach sieht's denn aus? Deinen tollen Freunde haben unsere Eltern als Geiseln genommen, um zu erfahren wo du steckst."

„Das sind nicht meine Freunde", giftete Severus zurück. „Nur falls es dir entfallen ist, die wollten mich umbringen."

Ein anderer Auror meldete sich zu Wort. „Das ist er Severin? Das ist dein Bruder? Dann lass ihn uns doch einfach ausliefern!"

Severus war sprachlos. Ich für einen Moment auch, wie ich gestehen musste, aber nicht ob der Unverschämtheit des einen Aurors, sondern darüber, dass Severin tatsächlich darüber nachdachte seinen eigenen Bruder ans Messer zu liefern.

„Hier wird niemand ausgeliefert", grollte ich den älteren Auror an, „es sei denn sie trinken vorher eine ordentliche Portion Vielsafttrank, sie Arsch!"

Der alte Auror schnappte hörbar nach Luft und wollte zu einer deftigen Erwiderung ansetzen, wurde aber durch einen eisigen Blick von mir zum Schweigen gebracht. Ich stand im Moment zwar nicht auf sehr freundschaftlichem Fuß mit Severus, aber auf so eine Idee wäre ich in meinen bösesten Alpträumen nicht gekommen.

„Haben sie vielleicht eine bessere Idee, Professor", giftete Severin mich an.

Ich ignorierte den unhöflichen Ton und blickte ihn nur von oben herab an. „Ja, die habe ich! Ich gehe da rein. Und wenn ich wieder rauskomme, und ihm", ich deutete auf Severus, „ist auch nur ein Härchen gekrümmt worden, dann wird hier ein Blutbad stattfinden!"

„Sie können da nicht reingehen …", brummte der ältere Auror, „wenn da irgendjemand anders als der da", er deutete unmissverständlich auf Severus, „dann wird das Ehepaar umgebracht!"

„Dafür müssten sie erst einmal merken, dass überhaupt irgendjemand das Haus betritt", erwiderte ich spitz, „und den Schreien nach zu urteilen, die ich höre … sind sie gerade etwas beschäftigt! Außerdem ist das da", ich deutete auf den wabernden Zauber, „ganz schön stümperhaft … das hätte ein Erstklässler besser hinbekommen … und ein Auror mit jahrelanger Erfahrung", hauchte ich honigsüß, „hätte eigentlich erkennen müssen, dass dieser Zauber … vollkommen wirkungslos ist!" Ohne weiter auf den alten Auror zu achten, der scheinbar vor Wut Feuer spuckte, schritt ich auf das Haus zu. Ich spürte nur ein kurzes Kribbeln, als ich den Zauber durchschritt und dankte allen Heiligen, die ich kannte, dass meine Vermutung gerade richtig gewesen war. Ich musste nämlich gestehen, dass ich den Auror gerade ein wenig angeschwindelt hatte. Ich befand mich jetzt direkt vor der Tür und legte meine Hand vorsichtig auf die Klinke. Sie war nicht verschlossen. Leise trat ich ein und lauschte.

Ich konnte unterdrücktes Schluchzen aus einem der Räume vernehmen. Im nächsten Moment hörte ich wie eine männliche Stimme „Crucio" rief und dann die gellenden Schreie eines anderen Mannes. Ich beschleunigte meine Schritte und kam bald darauf zu der Quelle des Geschreis.

Vier Todesser hatten sich im Wohnraum versammelt, einer von ihnen richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Mr. Snape, während ein zweiter Mrs. Snape an den Haaren zu packen hatte und aufpasste, dass sie auch ja nichts von diesem Schauspiel verpasste. Die zwei anderen standen mit dem Rücken zu mir und lachten schmierig. Abschaum.

„Es zeugt nicht unbedingt von Mut und Ehrgefühl sich an Wehrlosen zu vergreifen … nicht das ihr überhaupt jemals viel davon im Leib gehabt habt", übertönte meine Stimme die Schreie von Mr. Snape. Augenblicklich herrschte Stille und sechs Augenpaare blickten zu mir.

„Na … wollt ihr euch mal mit jemandem anlegen, der euch gewachsen ist?", fragte ich honigsüß und beobachtete die vier Todesser, die jetzt ihre Zauberstäbe auf mich richteten.

„Na, sieh mal einer an", schnarrte einer von ihnen, „der Lord wird höchst erfreut sein, wenn wir dich zu ihm bringen. Er war über deine kleine Nummer nicht sonderlich erfreut!"

„Dann fangt mich doch", hauchte ich und machte zwei Schritte vorwärts. Meine magischen Fähigkeiten beschränkten sich im Moment leider nur auf das Nötigste und so sah ich mich gezwungen, die Todesser auf die altmodische Art auszuschalten. Die zwei, die direkt vor mir standen, wurden von mir gepackt, bevor ihnen überhaupt ein Zauberspruch einfiel und mit den Köpfen aneinander geschlagen. Wie Kartoffelsäcke sackten die beiden zusammen und fielen bewusstlos auf den Boden.

Der dritte Todesser, der scheinbar etwas bessere Reaktionen hatte, als seine Kumpanen feuerte einen Stupor auf mich ab, dem ich nur entging, weil ich hinter dem geblümten Sessel in Deckung ging. Von dort ließ ich einen Schürhaken aus der Halterung für Kaminbesteck in meine Hand sausen, richtete mich wieder auf und warf meine Waffe auf den Todesser, der mich gerade schocken wollte. Eigentlich hatte ich nur auf seinen Arm gezielt aber der Schürhaken durchstieß seine Brust dummerweise genau an der Stelle wo das Herz war und nagelte ihn richtiggehend an die Wand. „Upps … ‚tschuldigung!", murmelte ich mit beinahe ehrlichem Bedauern und wandte mich dann an Todesser Nummer vier, der mich hinter seiner Maske panisch anblickte. Erstaunt bemerkte ich, dass der Todesser scheinbar soviel Angst hatte, dass er sich seit Beginn des kleinen Kampfes noch nicht einmal von der Stelle gerührt hatte. Ich besah mir meinen Gegner genauer. Die Statur ließ auf einen jungen Mann oder eine Frau schließen … auf jeden Fall war er oder sie noch nicht lange bei den Todessern.

„Was mache ich denn jetzt mit dir?", murmelte ich und das schien den Todesser endlich aus seiner Schockstarre zu befreien. Er warf seinen Zauberstab von sich und rannte laut schreiend aus dem Haus. Perplex starrte ich ihm hinterher und erinnerte mich dann endlich daran, warum ich eigentlich hier war. Langsam lief ich dorthin, wo ich die Eheleute Snape das letzte Mal gesehen hatte.

Sie saßen an der anderen Wand. Servatius Snape hielt mit geschlossenen Augen und schwer atmend seine schluchzende Frau im Arm.

„Danke", murmelte er matt, als er gewahr wurde, dass ich vor ihm stand.

„Keine Ursache", murmelte ich, „können sie aufstehen?"

Die beiden nickten schwach und kamen mit meiner Hilfe auf die Beine. Sevanna Snape blickte sich in dem Raum um, der mal ihr Wohnzimmer dargestellt hatte und dann anklagend auf mich.

„Sie haben Flecken auf den Teppich gemacht", schniefte sie vorwurfsvoll und stützte sich etwas mehr auf ihren Mann, der mich entschuldigend ansah und seiner Frau tröstend über den Rücken streichelte.

Ich drehte die Augen gen Zimmerdecke. Wenn das ihre größten Sorgen waren, dann wollte ich gerne mit ihr tauschen.

„Wäre es ihnen vielleicht lieber die Blutflecken wären von ihrem Mann?", fragte ich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und lief auf die andere Seite von Severus' Vater, um ihn zu stützen. Der arme Kerl brach fast zusammen und seine Frau machte sich Sorgen um den Teppich!

„Nehmen sie es ihr bitte nicht übel", flüsterte der arme Ehemann zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen, „sie steht unter Schock!"

Wortlos griff ich ihm unter die Arme und bugsierte ihn nach draußen, wo die beiden dann von Medimagiern in Empfang genommen wurden. Gleichzeitig rauschten mehrere Auroren an mir vorbei ins Haus. Seufzend verließ ich die Veranda und suchte mir ein Plätzchen, wo nicht ganz soviel Trubel herrschte, aber ich trotzdem alles überblicken konnte. Severus und sein Bruder standen in der Nähe der Medimagier und sprachen leise mit ihren Eltern, während die Auroren, die nicht ins Haus gerannt waren, mit wichtigen Gesichtern umher stolzierten. Minervas Kinder in allen Ehren, aber ich hatte den Auroren noch nie sehr viel abgewinnen können. Und der reizende Vorschlag des älteren Auroren hatte auch nicht unbedingt dazu geführt, dass ich seine Berufszunft mit anderen Augen sah. Ich blickte suchend umher und sah schließlich den Todesser, der gerade vor mir geflüchtet war. Er stand umringt von mehreren Auroren und schien haltlos zu weinen. Dabei stellte ich auch fest, dass ich recht gehabt hatte. Der pickelige Bengel dort zählte noch keine 20 Sommer.

Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus bemerkte ich wie die anderen Auroren das kleine Haus wieder verließen und ich konnte mehrmals das Wort „Monster" aufschnappen. Ich brauchte mir ihre Gesichter nicht ansehen, um zu wissen, dass sie nicht die Todesser sondern mich meinten. Im Laufe der Zeit hatte ich mich damit abgefunden, dass ich bei den Menschen nicht unbedingt positive Gefühle hervorrief. Es war zwar Schade, aber ich hatte ein dickes Fell. Was mir im Moment mehr Kopfzerbrechen bereitete, waren die Blicke, die mein Lieblingszaubertränkemeister unwissentlich von den Auroren kassierte. Besonders der Auror, der mir zuvor schon durch seine Liebenswürdigkeit ins Auge gestochen war, klebte mit seinen Blicken förmlich an Severus während er sich mit einem Kollegen unterhielt. Da ich erotisches Interesse in diesem Fall einfach mal ausschloss, spitzte ich meine Ohren und lauschte.

„Ganz ehrlich", brummte der alte Auror, „wie viele Leute kennst du, die von Du-weißt-schon-wem als Verräter entlarvt wurden und immer noch leben? Ich finde an der Sache ist was oberfaul!"

Wie von selbst kräuselte sich meine Oberlippe und aus meiner Kehle entwich ein leises Knurren.

Der angesprochene Auror, der mit dem Rücken zu mir stand, kratzte sich am Kopf. „Merkwürdig ist das schon …", stimmte er dem anderen Auror zu, „aber das ist Severins eigener Bruder!"

Der Alte zuckte nur mit den Schultern und spuckte auf den Boden, während ich bei dem Anblick meine Nase kraus zog. Menschen waren ja so widerlich! „In jeder Familie gibt es schwarze Schafe! Ich habe auf jeden Fall gerade auf Severins Geheiß im Ministerium Bescheid gegeben. Die schicken jemanden, der ihn zu einem Verhör mitnimmt!"

Tadadadaaaaaa ... wie gehts wohl weiter? Lust auf Folter im Ministerium? Dann reviewt!


End file.
